O Nome da Rosa/Sexto dia
SEXTO DIA MATINAS Onde os príncipes sederunt, e Malaquias desaba por terra. Descemos a matinas. Aquela última parte da noite, quase a primeira do novo dia iminente, estava ainda enevoada. À medida que atravessava o claustro, a umidade penetrava-me até ao fundo dos ossos, moídos pelo sono inquieto. Embora a igreja estivesse fria, foi com um suspiro de alívio que me ajoelhei sob aquelas abóbadas, ao abrigo dos elementos, confortado pelo calor dos outros corpos, e da oração. O canto dos salmos tinha-se iniciado há pouco, quando Guilherme me indicou um lugar vazio nas estalas à nossa frente, entre Jorge e Pacifico de Tivoli. Era o lugar de Malaquias, que de fato se sentava sempre ao lado do cego. E não éramos nós os únicos que nos tínhamos apercebido daquela ausência. De um lado surpreendi um olhar preocupado do Abade, que decerto já sabia bem como aquelas faltas eram portadoras de sombrias notícias. E do outro reparei numa singular inquietação que agitava o velho Jorge. O seu rosto, habitualmente tão indecifrável por causa dos seus olhos brancos privados de luz, estava quase inteiramente imerso na sombra, mas as suas mãos estavam nervosas e irrequietas. De fato, várias vezes tateou o lugar a seu lado, como para verificar se estava ocupado. Fazia e voltava a fazer o gesto a intervalos regulares, como esperando que o ausente reaparecesse de um momento para o outro, mas temesse não o ver reaparecer. - Onde estará o bibliotecário? - sussurrei a Guilherme. - Malaquias - respondeu Guilherme - era agora o único que tinha o livro nas mãos. Se não é ele o culpado dos delitos, então poderia não conhecer os perigos que aquele livro encerrava... Não havia mais nada a dizer. Devia-se apenas esperar. E esperamos, nós, o Abade, que continuava a fixar a estala vazia, Jorge, que não cessava de interrogar o escuro com as mãos. Quando se chegou ao fim do ofício, o Abade recordou aos monges e aos noviços que era necessário prepararem-se para a grande missa natalícia e que, por isso, como de costume, se empregaria o tempo antes de laudas experimentando o afinamento da comunidade inteira na execução de alguns dos cantos previstos para aquela ocasião. Aquela fileira de homens devotos estava com efeito harmonizada como um só corpo e uma só voz, e por um longo cortejo de anos reconhecia-se unida, como uma única alma, no canto. O Abade convidou a entoar o Sederunt: Sederunt principes et adversus me loquebantur, iniqui. Persecuti sunt me. Adjuva me, Domine, Deus meus salvum me fac propter magnam misericordiam tuam. Perguntei-me se o Abade não teria escolhido mandar cantar aquele gradual precisamente naquela noite, quando ainda estavam presentes à função os enviados dos príncipes, para recordar como há séculos a nossa ordem estava pronta a resistir à perseguição dos poderosos, graças à sua privilegiada relação com o Senhor, Deus dos exércitos. E na verdade o início do canto deu uma grande impressão de poder. Com a primeira silaba se começou um coro lento e solene de dezenas e dezenas de vozes, cujo som baixo encheu as naves e pairou sobre as nossas cabeças, e todavia parecia surgir do coração da terra. E não se interrompeu, porque, enquanto outras vozes começavam a tecer, sobre aquela linha de profundidade e continua, uma série de vocalizos e de melismos, ele - telúrico - continuava a dominar, e não cessou durante todo o tempo que é necessário a um recitante de voz cadenciada e lenta pare repetir doze vezes a Ave-Maria. E, como libertas de todo o temor pela confiança que aquela obstinada sílaba, alegoria da duração eterna, dava aos orantes, as outras vozes (e acima de todas as dos noviços) sobre aquela base pétrea e sólida elevavam cúspides, colunas, pináculos de neumas liquescentes e pontiagudos. E enquanto o meu coração entontecia de doçura ao vibrar de um climacus ou de um porrectus, de um torculus ou de um salicus, aquelas vozes pareciam dizer-me que a alma (a dos orantes e a minha que os escutava), não podendo suportar a exuberância do sentimento, através deles se dilacerava pare exprimir a alegria, a dor, o louvor, o amor, com impulso de sonoridades suaves. Entretanto, o obstinado afinco das vozes atônicas não cedia, como se a presença ameaçadora dos inimigos, dos poderosos que perseguiam o povo do Senhor, permanecesse irresoluta. Até que aquele netúnico tumultuar de uma só nota pareceu vencido, ou pelo menos convencido e cativo do júbilo aleluiático de quem se lhe opunha, e desvaneceu-se num majestoso e perfeitíssimo acordo e num neuma supino. Pronunciado com dificuldade quase obtusa o «sederunt», elevou-se no ar o «príncipes», numa grande e seráfica calma. Deixei de me perguntar quem eram os poderosos que falavam contra mim (contra nós), tinha desaparecido, tinha-se dissipado a sombra daquele fantasma sentado e ameaçador. E outros fantasmas, acreditei então, se dissiparam naquela altura, porque olhando de novo para a estala de Malaquias, depois de a minha atenção ter sido absorvida pelo canto, vi a figura do bibliotecário entre as dos outros orantes, como se jamais tivesse faltado. Olhei para Guilherme e vi uma ligeira expressão de alívio nos seus olhos, a mesma que distingui de longe nos olhos do Abade. Quanto a Jorge, tinha de novo estendido as mãos e, encontrando o corpo do seu vizinho, tinha-as prontamente retirado. Mas, quanto a ele, não saberia dizer que sentimentos o agitavam. Agora o coro estava entoando festivamente o «adjuva me», cujo a claro se espalhava alegremente pela igreja, e mesmo o u não parecia sombrio, como o de «sederunt», mas cheio de santa energia. Os monges e os noviços cantavam, como quer a regra do canto, com o corpo direito, a garganta livre, a cabeça olhando para o alto, o livro quase à altura dos ombros de modo que se possa ler sem que, baixando a cabeça, o ar saia com menor energia do peito. Mas a hora era ainda noturna e, apesar de ressoarem as trombetas da jubilação, a caligem do sono insidiava muitos dos cantores que, perdidos talvez na emissão de uma longa nota, confiantes na própria onda do cântico, por vezes reclinavam a cabeça, tentados pela sonolência. Então, os vigilantes, mesmo naquela circunstancia, exploravam os rostos com a lanterna, um a um, para os reconduzirem justamente à vigília, do corpo e da alma. Foi pois um vigilante o primeiro que descobriu Malaquias a cabecear de modo estranho, a oscilar como se de repente tivesse caído outra vez nas névoas cimérias de um sono que provavelmente naquela noite não tinha dormido. Aproximou-se dele com a lâmpada, iluminandolhe o rosto e atraindo assim a minha atenção. O bibliotecário não reagiu. O vigilante tocou-lhe, e ele caiu pesadamente para a frente. O vigilante mal teve tempo de o suster antes que ele se precipitasse no solo. O canto abrandou, as vozes extinguiram-se, houve um breve alvoroço. Guilherme tinha imediatamente saltado do seu lugar e tinha-se precipitado para onde já Pacifico de Tivoli e o vigilante estavam estendendo por terra Malaquias, inanimado. Alcançamo-los quase ao mesmo tempo que o Abade, e à luz da lâmpada vimos o rosto do infeliz. Já descrevi o aspecto de Malaquias, mas naquela noite, àquela luz, ele era então a própria imagem da morte. O nariz afilado, os olhos cavos, as têmporas encovadas, as orelhas brancas e contraídas com os lobos voltados para fora, a pele da cara já estava rígida, tesa e seca, a cor das faces amarelada e coberta de uma sombra escura. Os olhos ainda estavam abertos e uma respiração difícil saía daqueles lábios requeimados. Abriu a boca e, inclinado para trás de Guilherme, que se tinha inclinado sobre ele, vi agitar-se na fiada dos seus dentes uma língua já negra. Guilherme levantou-o, abraçando-o pelos ombros, com a mão limpou-lhe um véu de suor que lhe tornava lívida a fronte. Malaquias sentiu um toque, uma presença, olhou fixamente diante de si, certamente sem ver, seguramente sem reconhecer quem estava à sua frente. Levantou uma mão trêmula, agarrou Guilherme pelo peito, puxando-lhe a cara até quase tocar a sua; depois, débil e roucamente, proferiu algumas palavras: - Tinha-mo dito... na verdade... tinha o poder de mil escorpiões... - Quem to tinha dito? - perguntou-lhe Guilherme. - Quem? Malaquias tentou ainda falar. Depois foi sacudido por um grande tremor e a cabeça caiu-lhe de novo para trás. O rosto perdeu toda a cor, toda a aparência de vida. Estava morto. Guilherme levantou-se. Descobriu a seu lado o Abade, e não lhe disse uma palavra. Depois viu, atrás do Abade, Bernardo Gui. - Senhor Bernardo - perguntou Guilherme -, quem matou este, se vós tão bem encontrastes e encarcerastes os assassinos? - Não mo pergunteis a mim - disse Bernardo. - Nunca disse ter entregue à justiça todos os malvados que vagueiam por esta abadia. Tê-lo-ia feito de boa vontade, se pudesse - e olhou para Guilherme. - Mas os outros agora deixo-os à severidade... ou à excessiva indulgência do senhor Abade. Disse, enquanto o Abade empalidecia em silêncio. E afastou-se. Naquele entretanto ouvimos como um pipilar, um soluço abafado. Era Jorge, dobrado sobre o seu genuflexório, segurado por um monge que devia ter-lhe descrito o acontecido. - Jamais acabará - disse com voz entrecortada. - Oh, Senhor, perdoa-nos a todos! Guilherme inclinou-se ainda um momento sobre o cadáver. Agarrou-lhe os pulsos, voltandolhe para a luz as palmas das mãos. As pontas dos primeiros dedos da mão direita estavam escuras. SEXTO DIA LAUDAS Onde é eleito um novo despenseiro, mas não um novo bibliotecário. Era já a hora de laudas? Era mais cedo ou mais tarde? A partir daquele momento perdi a noção do tempo. Passaram talvez horas, talvez menos, em que o corpo de Malaquias esteve estendido na igreja sobre um catafalco, enquanto os irmãos se dispunham em leque. O Abade dava disposições para as próximas exéquias. Ouvi-o chamar a si Bêncio e Nicolau de Morimondo. No espaço de menos de um dia, disse, a abadia tinha sido privada do bibliotecário e do despenseiro. - Tu - disse a Nicolau - assumirás as funções de Remígio. Conheces o trabalho de muitos, aqui na abadia. Põe alguém em teu lugar de guarda às forjas, provê às necessidades imediatas de hoje, na cozinha, no refeitório. Estás dispensado dos ofícios. Vai. - Depois, a Bêncio: - Precisamente ontem à noite foste nomeado ajudante de Malaquias. Provê à abertura do scriptorium e vigia que ninguém suba sozinho à biblioteca. Bêncio fez timidamente observar que ainda não tinha sido iniciado nos segredos daquele lugar. O Abade fixou-o com severidade: - Ninguém disse que o serás. Tu vigia que o trabalho não pare e seja vivido como oração pelos irmãos mortos... e por aqueles que morrerão ainda. Cada um trabalhará apenas sobre os livros que já lhe foram entregues, quem quiser poderá consultar o catálogo. Nada mais. Estás dispensado das vésperas, porque àquela hora fecharás tudo. - E como sairei? - perguntou Bêncio. - É verdade, fecharei eu as portas de baixo depois da ceia. Vai. Saiu com eles, evitando Guilherme, que procurava falar-lhe. No coro ficavam, em pequeno grupo, Alinardo, Pacifico de Tivoli, Aymaro de Alexandria e Pedro de Sant'Albano. Aymaro escarnecia. - Agradeçamos ao Senhor - disse. - Morto o alemão, corríamos o risco de termos um novo bibliotecário mais bárbaro ainda. - Quem pensais que será nomeado para o seu lugar? - perguntou Guilherme. Pedro de Sant'Albano sorriu de modo enigmático: - Depois de tudo o que aconteceu nestes dias, o problema já não é o bibliotecário, mas sim o Abade... - Cala-te - disse-lhe Pacífico. E Alinardo, sempre com o seu olhar absorto: - Vão cometer outra injustiça... como nos meus tempos. É preciso impedi-los. - Quem? - perguntou Guilherme. Pacífico pegou-lhe confidencialmente por um braço e acompanhou-o para longe do velho, em direção à porta. - Alinardo... tu bem sabes, amamo-lo muito, representa para nós a antiga tradição e os dias melhores da abadia... Mas por vezes fala sem saber o que diz. Todos nós estamos preocupados por causa do novo bibliotecário. Deverá ser digno, e maduro, e sábio... Eis tudo. - Deverá conhecer o grego? - perguntou Guilherme. - E o árabe, assim quer a tradição, assim exige o seu ofício. Mas há muitos entre nós com estes dotes. Eu, humildemente, e Pedro, e Aymaro... - Bêncio sabe grego? - Bêncio é demasiado jovem. Não sei porque é que Malaquias o escolheu ontem como seu ajudante, mas... - Adelmo conhecia o grego? - Creio que não. Aliás, não, sem dúvida. - Mas conhecia-o Venancio. E Berengário. Está bem, agradeço-te. Saímos para ir tomar qualquer coisa à cozinha. - Porque queríeis saber quem conhecia o grego? - perguntei. - Porque todos aqueles que morrem com os dedos negros conhecem o grego. Portanto não será mal esperarmos o próximo cadáver entre aqueles que sabem grego. Eu incluído. Tu estás salvo. - E que pensais das últimas palavras de Malaquias? - Tu ouviste-as. Os escorpiões. A quinta trombeta anuncia entre outras coisas a saída dos gafanhotos que atormentarão os homens com um aguilhão semelhante ao do escorpião, bem o sabes. E Malaquias fez-nos saber que alguém lho tinha anunciado. - A sexta trombeta - disse eu - anuncia cavalos com cabeças de leões de cuja boca sai fumo e fogo e enxofre, montados por homens cobertos de couraças cor de fogo, jacinto e enxofre. - Coisas de mais. Mas o próximo delito poderia ter lugar perto das cavalariças. Será preciso tê-las debaixo de olho. E preparemo-nos para o sétimo ressoar. Mais duas pessoas, portanto. Quem são os candidatos mais prováveis? Se o objetivo é o segredo do finis Africae, aqueles que o conhecem. E, que eu saiba, existe só o Abade. A menos que a trama não seja ainda outra. Como ouviste, há pouco, estavam conjurando para depor o Abade, mas Alinardo falou no plural... - Será preciso prevenir o Abade? - disse eu. - De quê? Que o matarão? Não tenho provas convincentes. Eu procedo como se o assassino raciocinasse como eu. Mas se perseguisse um outro desígnio? E se, sobretudo, não houvesse um assassino? - Que pretendeis dizer? - Não sei exatamente. Mas, como te disse, é preciso imaginar todas as ordens possíveis, e todas as desordens. SEXTO DIA PRIMA Onde Nicola conta muitas coisas enquanto se visita a cripta do tesouro. Nicolau de Morimondo, no seu novo papel de despenseiro, estava dando ordens aos cozinheiros, e estes estavam a dar-lhe informações sobre os usos da cozinha. Guilherme queria falar-lhe, e ele pediu-nos que esperássemos alguns minutos. Depois, disse, deveria descer à cripta do tesouro para vigiar o trabalho de limpeza das custódias, que ainda lhe competia, e ali teria mais tempo para conversar. Pouco depois, de fato, convidou-nos a segui-lo, entrou na igreja, passou por trás do altar-mor (enquanto os monges estavam dispondo um catafalco na nave, para velar os despojos mortais de Malaquias), e fez-nos descer uma escada estreita, aos pés da qual nos encontramos numa sala de abóbadas muito baixas sustentadas por grossas pilastras de pedra não trabalhada. Estávamos na cripta em que se guardavam as riquezas da abadia, lugar de que o Abade era muito cioso e que se abria apenas em circunstancias excepcionais e para hóspedes de muito respeito. A toda a volta havia custodias de diferentes tamanhos, no interior das quais a luz das rochas (acesas por dois ajudantes da confiança de Nicolau) fazia resplandecer objetos de maravilhosa beleza. Paramentos dourados, coroas de ouro com incrustações de gemas, escrínios de vários metais historiados com figuras, trabalhos de nielo, marfins. Nicolau mostrou-nos, extasiado, um evangeliário cuja encadernação ostentava admiráveis placas de esmalte que compunham uma variedade unidade de compartimentos regulares, divididos por filigranas de ouro e fixados, como pregos, por pedras preciosas. Indicou-nos uma delicada edícula com duas colunas de lápis-lazúli e ouro que enquadravam uma deposição do sepulcro representada em delicado baixo-relevo de prata encimada por uma cruz de ouro com treze diamantes incrustados sobre um fundo de ônix variado, enquanto o pequeno frontão era armado em ágata e rubis. Depois vi um díptico criselefantino dividido em cinco partes, com cinco cenas da vida de Cristo, e ao centro um cordeiro místico composto de alvéolos de prata dourada com massa de vidro, única imagem policroma sobre um fundo de cérea brancura. O rosto, os gestos de Nicolau, à medida que nos indicava estas coisas, iluminavam-se de orgulho. Guilherme louvou as coisas que tinha visto, depois perguntou a Nicolau que espécie de pessoa era Malaquias. - Estranha pergunta - disse Nicolau -, tu também o conhecias. - Sim, mas não o bastante. Nunca compreendi que pensamentos ocultava... e... - hesitou em pronunciar juízos sobre alguém que há pouco tinha desaparecido - ...e se os tinha. Nicolau umedeceu um dedo, passou-o sobre uma superfície de cristal que não estava perfeitamente polida e respondeu com um meio-sorriso, sem olhar Guilherme no rosto: - Vês que não tens necessidade de fazer perguntas... É verdade, no dizer de muitos, Malaquias parecia bastante pensativo, mas era, pelo contrário, um homem muito simples. Segundo Alinardo, era um idiota. - Alinardo guarda rancor a alguém por um acontecimento remoto, quando lhe foi negada a dignidade de bibliotecário. - Também eu ouvi falar disso, mas trata-se de uma velha história, remonta há pelo menos cinqüenta anos. Quando eu aqui cheguei era bibliotecário Roberto de Bobbio, e os velhos murmuravam sobre uma injustiça cometida em prejuízo de Alinardo. Então não quis aprofundar, porque me parecia falta de respeito para com os mais velhos e não queria prestar-me a murmurações. Roberto tinha um ajudante, que depois morreu, e em seu lugar foi nomeado Malaquias, ainda muito jovem. Muitos disseram que não tinha mérito algum, que afirmava saber grego e árabe e não era verdade, era apenas um bom imitador que copiava em bela caligrafia os manuscritos naquelas línguas mas sem compreender o que copiava. Dizia-se que um bibliotecário deve ser bastante mais douto. Alinardo, que então era ainda um homem cheio de força, disse coisas duríssimas sobre essa nomeação. E insinuou que Malaquias tinha sido posto naquele lugar para fazer o jogo do seu inimigo, mas não compreendi de quem falava. Eis tudo. Sempre se murmurou que Malaquias defendia a biblioteca como um cão de guarda mas sem bem compreender aquilo que ela encerrava. Por outro lado, também se murmurou contra Berengário, quando Malaquias o escolheu como seu ajudante. Dizia-se que ele também não era mais hábil que o seu mestre, que era apenas um intriguista. Também se disse... mas, aliás, também tu deves ter ouvido estas murmurações... que havia uma estranha relação entre Malaquias e ele... coisas velhas, depois sabes que se murmurou de Berengário e de Adelmo, e os copistas jovens diziam que Malaquias sofria em silêncio um ciúme atroz... E depois também se murmurava das relações entre Malaquias e Jorge, não, não no sentido que podes imaginar... nunca ninguém murmurou sobre a virtude de Jorge! Mas Malaquias, como bibliotecário, por tradição, devia ter eleito o Abade como seu confessor, enquanto todos os outros se confessam a Jorge (ou a Alinardo, mas o velho já está quase demente)... Pois bem, dizia-se que, apesar disso, Malaquias conversava com demasiada freqüência com Jorge, como se o Abade dirigisse a sua alma, mas Jorge regulasse o seu corpo, os seus gestos, o seu trabalho. Por outro lado, tu sabe-lo, viste-o, provavelmente: se alguém queria uma indicação sobre um livro antigo e esquecido, não a pedia a Malaquias, mas a Jorge. Malaquias guardava o catálogo e subia à biblioteca, mas Jorge sabia o que significava cada título... - Porque é que Jorge sabia tantas coisas sobre a biblioteca? - Era o mais velho, depois de Alinardo, está aqui desde a sua juventude. Jorge deve ter mais de oitenta anos, diz-se que está cego há pelo menos quarenta anos ou talvez mais... - Como é que conseguiu tornar-se tão sabedor antes da cegueira? - Oh, existem lendas sobre ele. Parece que já em criança era tocado pela graça divina, e lá, em Castela, ainda impúbere, lia livros dos árabes e dos doutores gregos. E depois, mesmo após a cegueira, mesmo agora, senta-se longas horas na biblioteca, pede que lhe recitem o catálogo, pede que lhe tragam livros, e um noviço lê para ele em voz alta durante horas e horas. Ele lembra-se de tudo, não é desmemoriado como Alinardo. Mas porque me perguntas todas estas coisas? - Agora que Malaquias e Berengário estão mortos, quem mais possui os segredos da biblioteca? - O Abade, e o Abade deverá agora transmiti-los a Bêncio... se quiser... - Porquê se quiser? - Porque Bêncio é jovem, foi nomeado ajudante quando Malaquias ainda era vivo, ser ajudante-bibliotecário é diferente de ser bibliotecário. Por tradição, o bibliotecário torna-se depois Abade... - Ah, é assim... Por isso o lugar de bibliotecário é tão cobiçado. Mas então Abbone foi bibliotecário? - Não, Abbone não. A sua nomeação teve lugar antes de eu aqui chegar, deve haver agora trinta anos. Antes era abade Paulo de Rimini, um homem curioso de quem se contam estranhas histórias: parece que era um leitor insaciável, conhecia de cor todos os livros da biblioteca, mas tinha uma estranha enfermidade, não conseguia escrever, chamavam-lhe Abbas agraphicus... Tornou-se abade muito jovem, dizia-se que tinha o apoio de Algirdas de Cluny, o Doctor Quadratus... Mas isto são velhos falatórios dos monges. Em suma, Paulo veio a ser abade, Roberto de Bobbio tomou o seu lugar na biblioteca, mas era minado por um mal que o consumia, sabia-se que não poderia presidir aos destinos da abadia, e quando Paulo de Rimini desapareceu... - Morreu? - Não, desapareceu, não sei como, um dia partiu para uma viagem e não voltou mais, foi talvez morto pelos ladrões no decurso da viagem... Em suma, quando Paulo desapareceu, Roberto não podia tomar o seu lugar, e houve tramas obscuras. Abbone, diz-se, era filho natural do senhor desta região, tinha crescido na abadia de Fossanova, dizia-se que ainda moço tinha assistido São Tomás quando ali morreu e tinha velado pelo transporte daquele grande corpo descendo a escada de uma grande torre por onde o cadáver não conseguia passar... aquela era a sua glória, murmuravam as más línguas daqui... O fato é que foi eleito abade, embora não tivesse sido bibliotecário, e foi instruído por alguém, Roberto, creio, nos mistérios da biblioteca. - E Roberto porque foi eleito? - Não sei. Sempre procurei não investigar demasiado sobre estas coisas: as nossas abadias são lugares santos, mas em torno da dignidade abacial são tecidas, por vezes, horríveis tramas. Eu interessava-me pelos meus vidros e pelos meus relicários, não queria ser misturado com estas histórias. Mas agora compreendes porque não sei se o Abade quer instruir Bêncio, seria como designá-lo seu sucessor, um rapaz irrefletido, um gramático quase bárbaro, do extremo norte, como poderia saber deste país, da abadia e das suas relações com os senhores do lugar... - Mas Malaquias também não era italiano, nem Berengário, e no entanto foram postos à frente da biblioteca. - Eis um fato obscuro. Os monges murmuram que de há meio século a esta parte a abadia abandonou as suas tradições. Por isso, há mais de cinqüenta anos, e talvez antes, Alinardo aspirava a dignidade de bibliotecário. O bibliotecário sempre tinha sido italiano, não faltam os grandes engenhos nesta terra. E depois vês... - e aqui Nicolau hesitou, como se não quisesse dizer aquilo que ia dizer - ...vês, Malaquias e Berengário estão mortos, talvez para que não viessem a ser abades. - Sacudiu-se, agitou a mão diante do rosto como para afugentar idéias pouco honestas, depois fez o sinal da cruz. - Que coisa estou eu dizendo? Vês, neste país há muitos anos que se passam coisas vergonhosas, mesmo nos mosteiros, na corte papal, nas igrejas... Lutas para conquistar o poder, acusações de heresia para tirar uma prebenda a alguém... Que horror, eu estou a perder a confiança no gênero humano, vejo conluios e conjures palacianas por toda a parte. A isto devia reduzir-se também esta abadia, um ninho de víboras surgido por magia oculta naquilo que era uma custódia de membros santos. Olha, o passado deste mosteiro! Apontava-nos os tesouros espalhados a toda a volta, e, deixando de lado cruzes e outras alfaias sagradas, levou-nos a ver os relicários que constituíam a glória daquele lugar. - Olhai – dizia -, esta é a ponta da lança que trespassou o lado do Salvador! Era uma caixa de ouro, com tampa de cristal, onde sobre uma almofadinha de púrpura repousava um pedaço de ferro de forma triangular, já roído pela ferrugem mas agora trazido a um vivo esplendor por um longo trabalho de óleos e de ceras. Mas isto ainda não era nada. Porque numa outra caixa de prata com incrustações de ametista, e cuja parede anterior era transparente, vi um pedaço do lenho venerando da santa cruz, trazido para aquela abadia pela própria rainha Helena, mãe do imperador Constantino, depois de ter ido como peregrina aos lugares santos e de ter exumado a colina do Gólgota e o santo sepulcro, construindo nesse lugar uma catedral. Depois Nicolau fez-nos admirar outras coisas, e não saberia falar de todas, pela sua quantidade e pela sua raridade. Estava, numa custódia toda de águas-marinhas, um prego da cruz. Estava numa ampola, pousado num ninho de pequenas rosas murchas, uma parte da coroa de espinhos, e noutra caixa, sempre sobre um tapete de flores secas, um pedacinho amarelecido da toalha da última ceia. E depois estava a bolsa de São Mateus, em malha de prata, e num cilindro, atado com uma fita violeta roída pelo tempo e selado de ouro, um osso do braço de Santa Ana! Vi, maravilha das maravilhas, encimada por um sino de vidro e sobre uma almofada vermelha bordada de pérolas, um pedaço da manjedoura de Belém, e um palmo da túnica purpúrea de São João Evangelista, duas das correntes que apertaram os tornozelos do apóstolo Pedro em Roma, o crânio de Santo Adalberto, a espada de Santo Estêvão, uma tíbia de Santa Margarida, um dedo de São Vital, uma costela de Santa Sofia, o queixo de Santo Eobano, a parte superior da omoplata de São Crisóstomo, o anel de noivado de São José, um dente do Baptista, a vara de Moisés, uma rendinha rasgada e finíssima do vestido nupcial da Virgem Maria. E depois outras coisas que não eram relíquias mas representavam mesmo assim testemunhos de prodígios e de seres prodigiosos de terras longínquas, trazidos pare a abadia por monges que tinham viajado até aos extremos confins do mundo: um basilisco e um hidra empalhados, um corno de unicórnio, um ovo que um eremita tinha encontrado dentro de outro ovo, um pedaço do maná que nutriu os hebreus no deserto, um dente de baleia, uma noz de coco, o úmero de um animal pré-diluviano, a presa de marfim de um elefante, a costela de um golfinho. E depois ainda outras relíquias que não reconheci, cujos relicários eram talvez mais preciosos, e algumas (a avaliar pela fatura dos seus recipientes de prata enegrecida) antiqüíssimas, uma série infinita de fragmentos de ossos, de tecido, de madeira, de metal, de vidro. E frascos com pós escuros, um dos quais soube que continha os detritos calcinados da cidade de Sodoma, e outro cal dos muros de Jericó. Tudo coisas, mesmo as mais modestas, pelas quais um imperador daria mais de um feudo, e que constituíam uma reserva não só de imenso prestígio mas também de verdadeira riqueza material para a abadia que nos hospedava. Continuava a vaguear estupefato, enquanto Nicolau já tinha deixado de nos ilustrar os objetos, que aliás eram descritos cada um por uma etiqueta, já livre de passear quase ao acaso por aquela reserva de maravilhas inestimáveis, por vezes admirando aquelas coisas em plena luz, outras vezes entrevendo-as na semiobscuridade, quando os acólitos de Nicolau se afastavam para outro ponto da cripta com as suas tochas. Estava fascinado por aquelas cartilagens amarelecidas, místicas e repugnantes ao mesmo tempo, transparentes e misteriosas, por aqueles farrapos de vestidos de época imemorial, descorados, desfiados, por vezes enrolados num frasco como um manuscrito desbotado, por aquelas matérias em migalhas que se confundiam com o tecido que lhes servia de leito, detritos santos de uma vida que foi animal (e racional) e agora, aprisionados por edifícios de cristal ou de metal que mimavam na sua minúscula dimensão a ousadia das catedrais de pedra, com as suas torres e as suas agulhas, pareciam transformados também eles em substancia mineral. Assim, então, os corpos dos santos esperam sepultos a ressurreição da carne? Destes estilhaços se haveriam de recompor aqueles organismos que no fulgor da visão divina, readquirindo toda a sua sensibilidade natural, haviam de perceber, como escrevia Piperno, até as mínimas differentias odorum? Sacudiu-me das minhas meditações Guilherme, que me tocava no ombro: - Eu vou-me embora - disse. - Subo ao scriptorium, ainda tenho de consultar uma coisa... - Mas não se poderão obter livros - disse eu - Bêncio recebeu ordem... - Tenho só de examinar ainda o livro que lia no outro dia, e ainda estão todos no scriptorium sobre a mesa de Venancio. Tu, se quiseres, fica aqui. Esta cripta é um belo epítome aos debates sobre a pobreza a que assististe nestes dias. E agora sabes por que coisa se esganam estes teus irmãos, quando aspiram à dignidade abacial. - Mas vós acreditais naquilo que vos sugeriu Nicolau? Os delitos têm a ver então com uma luta pela investidura? - Já te disse que por agora não quero arriscar hipóteses em voz alta. Nicolau disse muitas coisas. E algumas interessaram-me. Mas agora vou seguir uma outra pista ainda. Ou talvez a mesma, mas por outro lado. E tu não te encantes demasiado com estas custódias. Fragmentos da cruz vi muitos outros, noutras igrejas. Se todos fossem autênticos, Nosso Senhor não teria sido supliciado sobre duas hastes cruzadas, mas sobre uma floresta inteira. - Mestre! - disse eu escandalizado. - É assim, Adso. E há tesouros ainda mais ricos. Há tempos, na catedral de Colônia, vi o crânio de João Baptista com a idade de doze anos. - Verdade? - exclamei admirado. Depois, preso por uma dúvida: - Mas o Baptista foi morto em idade mais avançada! - O outro crânio deve estar noutro tesouro - disse Guilherme com ar sério. Eu nunca compreendia quando gracejava. Na minha terra, quando se brinca, diz-se uma coisa e depois ri-se com muito barulho, de modo que todos participem na piada. Guilherme, pelo contrário, ria só quando dizia coisas sérias, e ficava muito sério quando presumivelmente gracejava. SEXTO DIA TERÇA Onde Adso, escutando o Dies irae, tem um sonho ou visão, como se lhe queira chamar. Guilherme saudou Nicolau e subiu ao scriptorium. Eu já tinha visto bastante do tesouro, e decidi ir para a igreja rezar pela alma de Malaquias. Nunca tinha gostado daquele homem, que me fazia medo, e não escondo que durante muito tempo o tinha julgado culpado de todos os delitos. Agora tinha ouvido que talvez fosse um pobre homem, oprimido por paixões insatisfeitas, vaso de barro entre vasos de ferro, ensombrado porque desorientado, silencioso e evasivo porque consciente de nada ter a dizer. Sentia um certo remorso em relação a ele, e pensei que a oração pelo seu destino sobrenatural poderia aquietar os meus sentimentos de culpa. A igreja estava agora iluminada por uma claridade tênue e lívida, dominada pelos despojos do desventurado, habitada pelo sussurro uniforme dos monges que recitavam o ofício dos mortos. No mosteiro de Melk tinha assistido várias vezes ao trespasse de um irmão. Era uma circunstancia que não posso dizer alegre mas que me parecia todavia serena, regulada pela calma e por um sentido difuso de justiça. Cada um se revezava na cela do moribundo, confortando-o com boas palavras, e cada um pensava no seu coração como o moribundo era feliz, porque estava prestes a coroar uma vida virtuosa e dentro em pouco se uniria ao coro dos anjos, no júbilo que jamais tem fim. E parte desta serenidade, a fragrância daquela santa inveja, comunicava-se ao moribundo, que no fim falecia sereno. Quão diversas tinham sido as mortes daqueles últimos dias! Eu tinha finalmente visto de perto como morria uma vítima dos diabólicos escorpiões do finis Africae, e certamente também tinham morrido assim Venancio e Berengário, procurando conforto na água, com o rosto já desfeito como o de Malaquias... Sentei-me no fundo da igreja, enrosquei-me sobre mim mesmo para combater o frio. Senti um pouco de calor, movi os lábios para me unir ao coro dos meus irmãos orantes. Seguia-os quase sem dar conta do que diziam os meus lábios, com a cabeça que me descaía e os olhos que se me fechavam. Passou muito tempo, creio ter adormecido e acordado pelo menos três ou quatro vezes. Depois o coro entoou o Dies irae... O salmodiar invadiu-me como um narcótico. Adormeci de todo. Ou talvez, mais que adormecer, caí exausto num agitado torpor, dobrado sobre mim mesmo, como uma criatura ainda encerrada no ventre da mãe. E naquela névoa da alma, encontrando-me como numa região que não era deste mundo, tive uma visão ou sonho, tanto faz. Penetrava por uma escada estreita num beco subterrâneo, como se entrasse na cripta do tesouro, mas acedia, descendo sempre, a uma cripta mais ampla, que eram as cozinhas do Edifício. Eram certamente as cozinhas, mas não só operavam fornos e potes mas também foles e martelos, como se também ali tivessem marcado encontro os ferreiros de Nicolau. Era tudo um relampejar vermelho de fogões e de caldeiras, e panelas a ferver que lançavam fumo enquanto à superfície dos seus líquidos subiam grossas bolhas crepitantes que se abriam, depois de repente com rumor surdo e contínuo. Os cozinheiros agitavam espetos pelo ar, enquanto os noviços, todos ali reunidos, davam saltos para capturar os frangos e outras aves enfiadas naqueles ferros em brasa. Mas, ao lado, os ferreiros martelavam com tal força que todo o ar ensurdecia, e nuvens de centelhas levantavam-se das bigornas confundindo-se com as que expeliam os dois fornos. Não compreendia se me encontrava no inferno ou num paraíso como poderia tê-lo concebido Salvador, gotejante de molhos e palpitante de chouriços. Mas não tive tempo para me perguntar onde estava, porque um bando de homenzinhos, de anõezinhos de cabeça grande em forma de panela, entraram a correr e, arrastando-me no seu ímpeto, impeliram-me para a soleira do refeitório, obrigando-me a entrar. A sala estava adornada para uma festa. Grandes tapeçarias e estandartes pendiam das paredes, mas as imagens que as adornavam não eram aquelas que habitualmente fazem apelo à piedade dos fiéis ou celebram as glórias dos reis. Elas pareciam mais inspiradas nos marginalia de Adelmo e, das suas imagens, reproduziam as menos tremendas e as mais grotescas: lebres que dançavam em redor do mastro de cocanha, rios sulcados por peixes que se lançavam espontaneamente na frigideira, segura por macacos vestidos de bispos-cozinheiros, monstros de ventre gordo que dançavam em redor de marmitas fumegantes. Ao centro da mesa estava o Abade, vestido de festa, com um largo hábito de púrpura bordada, empunhando o seu garfo como um cetro. A seu lado, Jorge bebia de uma grande caneca de vinho, e o despenseiro, vestido como Bernardo Gui, lia virtuosamente por um livro em forma de escorpião as vidas dos santos e as passagens do evangelho, mas eram histórias que falavam de Jesus, que gracejava com o apóstolo recordando-lhe que era uma pedra e sobre aquela pedra desavergonhada que rolava pela planura fundaria a sua Igreja, ou a história de São Jerônimo, que comentava a Bíblia dizendo que Deus queria desnudar o traseiro a Jerusalém. E, a cada frase do despenseiro, Jorge ria batendo com o punho na mesa e gritava: «Tu serás o próximo abade, ventre de Deus!», dizia assim mesmo, Deus me perdoe. A um sinal divertido do Abade entrou a teoria das virgens. Era uma fulgurante fila de mulheres ricamente vestidas, no centro das quais me pareceu à primeira vista distinguir minha mãe, depois dei-me conta do engano, porque se tratava certamente da rapariga terrível como exército alinhado para a batalha. Salvo que trazia na cabeça uma coroa de pérolas brancas, em duas fiadas, e outras duas cascatas de pérolas desciam de cada lado do seu rosto, confundindo-se com outras duas fiadas de pérolas que lhe pendiam sobre o peito, e a cada pérola estava preso um diamante grande como uma ameixa. Além disso, de ambas as orelhas descia uma fiada de pérolas azuis que se uniam em gorjeira na base do pescoço, branco e ereto como uma torre do Líbano. O manto era cor de múrice, e na mão tinha uma taça de ouro com incrustações de diamantes, a qual vim a saber, não sei como, que continha o ungüento mortal roubado um dia a Severino. Seguiam esta mulher, bela como a aurora, outras figuras femininas, uma vestida de um manto branco bordado sobre uma veste escura adornada por uma dupla estola de ouro semeada de flores do campo; a segunda tinha um manto de damasco amarelo sobre uma veste rosa-pálido constelada de folhas verdes e com dois grandes quadrados fiados em forma de labirinto escuro; e a terceira tinha o manto vermelho e a veste esmeralda salpicada de pequenos animais vermelhos, e trazia nas mãos uma estola bordada e branca; e, quanto às outras, não observei as suas vestes, porque procurava compreender quem eram aquelas que acompanhavam a rapariga, que agora se parecia com a Virgem Maria; e como se cada uma trouxesse na mão ou lhe saísse da boca uma etiqueta, soube que eram Rute, Sara, Susana e outras mulheres da sagrada escritura. Naquela altura, o Abade gritou: «Traete, filii de puta!», e entrou no refeitório outra fileira bem ordenada de personagens sagrados, que reconheci logo, austera e esplendidamente vestidos, e no centro da fila estava um sentado no trono, que era Nosso Senhor mas era ao mesmo tempo Adão, vestido com um manto de púrpura e um grande diadema vermelho e branco de rubis e pérolas a fechar o manto sobre os ombros, na cabeça uma coroa semelhante à da rapariga, na mão uma taça maior, cheia de sangue dos porcos. Outros santíssimos personagens de que falarei, todos bem meus conhecidos, faziam círculo à sua volta, mais uma fila de archeiros do rei de França, vestidos quer de verde quer de vermelho, com um escudo esmeraldino sobre o qual ressaltava o monograma de Cristo. O chefe daquela brigada dirigiu-se a prestar homenagem ao Abade estendendo-lhe a taça, dizendo: «Sao ko kelle terre per kelle fine ke ki kontene, trenta anni le possette parte sancti Benedicti.» Ao que o Abade respondeu: «Age primum et septimum de quatuor», e todos entoaram: «In finibus Africae, amen.» Em seguida todos sederunt. Dispersas assim as duas fileiras opostas, a uma ordem do Abade Salomão começou a pôr a mesa, Tiago e André trouxeram um molho de feno, Adão acomodou-se no centro, Eva deitou-se sobre uma folha, Caim entrou arrastando um arado, Abel veio com um balde para mungir Brunello, Noé fez uma entrada triunfal remando de pé sobre a arca, Abraão sentou-se debaixo de uma árvore, Isaac deitou-se sobre o altar de ouro da igreja, Moisés agachou-se sobre uma pedra, Daniel apareceu sobre um estrado fúnebre pelo braço de Malaquias, Tobias estendeu-se sobre um leito, José atirou-se sobre um alqueire, Benjamim estendeu-se sobre um saco, e depois ainda, mas aqui a visão tornava-se confusa, David ficou de pé sobre um montinho, João por terra, Faraó na areia (naturalmente, disse para comigo, mas porquê?), Lázaro sobre a mesa, Jesus na borda do poço, Zaqueu nos ramos de uma árvore, Mateus sobre um escabelo, Raab sobre a estopa, Rute sobre a palha, Tecla sobre o parapeito da janela (aparecendo do exterior o rosto de Adelmo, que advertia que se podia mesmo cair no fundo do despenhadeiro), Susana no horto, Judas no meio dos túmulos, Pedro na cátedra, Tiago numa rede, Elias numa sela, Raquel sobre um fardo. E Paulo apóstolo, pousada a espada, escutava Esaú, que resmungava, enquanto Job gemia no esterco e acorriam em seu auxílio Rebeca com uma veste, Judite com um cobertor, Agar com um lençol mortuário, e alguns noviços traziam um grande caldeirão fumegante do qual saltava Venancio de Salvemec, todo vermelho, que começava a distribuir chouriços de sangue de porco. O refeitório apinhava-se agora cada vez mais, e todos comiam à tripa-forra, Jonas trazia para a mesa abóboras, Isaías legumes, Ezequiel amoras, Zaqueu flores de sicômoro, Adão limões, Daniel tremoços, Faraó pimentos, Caim cardos, Eva figos, Raquel maçãs, Ananias ameixas grandes como diamantes, Lia cebolas, Aarão azeitonas, José um ovo, Noé uvas, Simeão caroços de pêssegos, enquanto Jesus cantava o Dies irae e alegremente espalhava sobre todos os alimentos vinagre que espremia de uma pequena esponja que tinha tirado da lança de um dos archeiros do rei de França. «Meus filhos, ó minhas ovelhinhas», disse então o Abade já ébrio, «não podeis cear assim vestidos como pedintes, vinde, vinde.» E percutia o primeiro e o sétimo dos quatro que saíam, disformes como espectros, do fundo do espelho, o espelho voava em estilhaços e dele se precipitavam por terra, ao longo das salas do labirinto, vestes multicolores incrustadas de pedras, todas sujas e rasgadas. E Zaqueu tomou uma veste branca, Abraão uma cor de pardal, Lot uma cor de enxofre, Jonas azulada, Tecla carmim, Daniel leonina, João irisada, Adão uma de peles, Judas de moedas de prata, Raab escarlate, Eva cor da árvore do bem e do mal, e uns tomavam-na colorida, outros cor de esparto, uns cor de cardo e outros azul-marinho, uns verde-árvore e outros purpúrea, ou então cor de ferrugem e negra e jacinto e cor de fogo e enxofre, e Jesus pavoneavase numa veste cor lumbina e rindo acusava Judas de jamais saber gracejar em santa alegria. E naquela altura Jorge, depois de tirar os vitra ad legendum, acendeu uma sarça ardente com a lenha que Sara tinha trazido, Jefte tinha apanhado, Isaac tinha descarregado, José tinha cortado, e, enquanto Jacob abria o poço e Daniel se sentava junto ao lago, os servos traziam água. Noé vinho, Agar um odre, Abraão um vitelo que Raab atou a um poste enquanto Jesus estendia a corda e Elias lhe atava os pés: depois Absalão prendeu-o pelos cabelos, Pedro estendeu a espada, Caim matou-o, Herodes derramou o seu sangue, Sem deitou-lhe fora as entranhas e o esterco, Jacob pôs o azeite, Molessadão o sal, Antíoco pô-lo ao fume, Rebeca cozinhou-o e Eva foi a primeira a prová-lo e caiu-lhe mal, mas Adão dizia que não pensasse nisso e batia nas costas de Severino, que aconselhava que lhe juntassem ervas aromáticas. Em seguida, Jesus partiu o pão, distribuiu peixes, Jacob gritava porque Esaú lhe tinha comido as lentilhas todas, Isaac devorava sozinho um cabrito no forno e Jonas uma baleia fervida, e Jesus ficou em jejum durante quarenta dias e quarenta noites. Entretanto, todos entravam e saíam trazendo caça escolhida de todas as formas e cores, de que Benjamim ficava sempre com a parte maior e Maria com a parte melhor, enquanto Marta se queixava de ter sempre que lavar a louça toda. Depois dividiram o vitelo, que entretanto se tinha tornado enorme, e João ficou com a cabeça, Absalão a cerviz, Aarão a língua, Sansão a mandíbula, Pedro a orelha, Holofernes a cabeça, Lia o cú. Saul o colo, Jonas o ventre, Tobias o fel, Eva a costela, Maria o seio, Isabel a vulva, Moisés a cauda, Lot as pernas e Ezequiel os ossos. Entretanto, Jesus devorava um burro, São Francisco um lobo, Abel uma ovelha, Eva uma moréia, o Baptista um gafanhoto, Faraó um polvo (naturalmente, disse pare comigo, mas porquê?), e David comia cantáride atirando-se sobre a rapariga nigra sed formosa enquanto Sansão ferrava os dentes no lombo de um leão e Tecla fugia bradando perseguida por uma aranha grande e peluda. Já estavam evidentemente todos ébrios, e havia uns que escorregavam no vinho, que caíam nas panelas ficando só com as pernas de fora cruzadas como dois paus, e Jesus tinha os dedos todos negros e estendia folhas de livro dizendo tomai e comei, estes são os enigmas de Sinfósio, entre os quais o do peixe que é filho de Deus e vosso salvador. E todos a beber, Jesus vinho de passes, Jonas ultramarino, Faraó sorrentino (porquê?), Moisés gaditano, Isaac cretense, Aarão adriano, Zaqueu arbustino, Tecla queimado, João albano, Abel campano, Maria signing, Raquel florentino. Adão gorgulhava voltado pare trás e o vinho saía-lhe da costela, Noé maldizia no sono Cam, Holofernes ressonava sem suspeita, Jonas dormia como uma pedra, Pedro vigiava até ao canto do galo, e Jesus acordou de repente ouvindo Bernardo Gui e Bertrando do Poggerto que resolviam queimar a rapariga; e gritou, pai, se é possível, que passe de mim este cálice! E havia quem deitava mal, quem bebia bem, quem morria a rir e quem ria ao morrer, quem trazia frascos e bebia pelo copo dos outros. Susana gritava que jamais cederia o seu belo corpo branco ao despenseiro e a Salvador por um mísero coração de boi, Pilatos girava pelo refeitório como uma alma penada pedindo água para as mãos, e frei Dolcino, de pluma no chapéu, levava-lha, depois abria a veste chacoteando e mostrava as pudenta vermelhas de sangue, enquanto Caim fazia pouco dele abraçando a bela Margarida de Trento: e Dolcino punha-se a chorar e ia pousar a cabeça no ombro de Bernardo Gui chamando-lhe papa angélico, Ubertino consolava-o com uma árvore da vida, Miguel de Cesena com uma bolsa de ouro, as Marias aspergiam-no de ungüentos e Adão convencia-o a fincar o dente numa maçã acabada de colher. E então abriram-se as abóbadas do Edifício e desceu do céu Roger Bacon sobre uma máquina voadora, unico homine regente. Depois, David tocou a cítara e Salomé dançou com os seus sete véus, e a cada véu que caía soava uma das sete trombetas e mostrava um dos sete selos até que ficou unicamente amicta sole. Todos diziam que nunca se tinha visto uma abadia tão alegre, e Berengário levantava a cada um a veste, homens e mulheres, beijando-os no traseiro. E teve início uma dança, Jesus vestido de maestro, João de guarda, Pedro de reciário, Nemrod de caçador, Judas de delator, Adão de jardineiro, Eva de tecedeira, Caim de ladrão, Abel de pastor, Jacob de bedel, Zacarias de sacerdote, David de red, Jubal de citarista, Tiago de pescador, Antíoco de cozinheiro, Rebeca de aguadeiro, Molessadão de estúpido, Marta de serve, Herodes de doido furioso, Tobias de médico, José de carpinteiro, Noé de bêbado, Isaac de camponês, Job de homem triste, Daniel de juiz, Tamar de prostituta, Maria de patroa, e ordenava aos servos que trouxessem mais vinho porque o insensato do seu filho não queria transformar a água. Foi então que o Abade perdeu as estribeiras porque, dizia, ele tinha organizado uma festa tão bonita e ninguém lhe doava nada: e todos competiram então para lhe levarem presentes e tesouros, um touro, uma ovelha, um leão, um camelo, um veado, um vitelo, uma jumenta, um carro solar, o queixo de Santo Eobano, a cauda de Santa Morimonda, o útero de Santa Arundalina, a nuca de Santa Burgosina, cinzelada como uma taça com a idade de doze anos, e uma cópia do Pentagonum Salomonis. Mas o Abade pôs-se a gritar que assim fazendo procuravam distrair a sua atenção, e de fato saqueavam-lhe a cripta do tesouro, onde agora nos encontrávamos todos, e que lhe tinham tirado um livro preciosíssimo que falava dos escorpiões e das sete trombetas, e chamava os archeiros do rei de França para que revistassem todos os suspeitos. E foram encontrados, para vergonha de todos, um tecido multicolor sobre Agar, um selo de ouro sobre Raquel, um espelho de prata no seio de Tecla, um sifão para beber debaixo do braço de Benjamim, uma coberta de seda entre as vestes de Judite, uma lança na mão de Longino e a mulher de outro nos braços de Abimeleque. Mas o pior aconteceu quando encontraram um galo negro à rapariga, negra e belíssima como um gato da mesma cor, e lhe chamaram bruxa e pseudo-apóstolo, de modo que todos se lançaram sobre ela para a punirem. O Baptista decapitoua, Abel esganou-a, Adão expulsou-a, Nabucodonosor escreveu-lhe com uma mão em brasa signos zodiacais no seio, Elias raptou-a num carro de fogo, Noé mergulhou-a na água, Lot transformou-a numa estátua de sal, Susana acusou-a de luxúria, José traiu-a com outra, Ananias meteu-a numa fornalha, Sansão acorrentou-a, Paulo flagelou-a, Pedro crucificou-a de cabeça para baixo, Estevão lapidou-a, Lourenço queimou-a na grelha, Bartolomeu esfolou-a, Judas denunciou-a, o despenseiro queimou-a, e Pedro negava tudo. Depois, todos se lançaram sobre aquele corpo cobrindo-o de excrementos, pisando-lhe a cara, urinando-lhe na cabeça, vomitandolhe no seio, arrancando-lhe os cabelos, golpeando-lhe as nádegas com fachos ardentes. O corpo da rapariga, tão belo e tão doce em tempos, estava agora a descarnar-se, subdividindo-se em fragmentos que se dispersavam pelas custódias e pelos relicários de cristal e de ouro da cripta. Ou melhor, não era o corpo da rapariga que ia povoar a cripta, eram os fragmentos da cripta que redemoinhando pouco a pouco se compunham para formar o corpo da rapariga, agora coisa mineral, e depois de novo se decompunham dispersando-se, poeira sagrada de segmentos acumulados por uma insensata impiedade. Era agora como se um único corpo imenso se tivesse ao longo dos milênios dissolvido nas suas partes e estas partes se tivessem disposto para ocupar toda a cripta, mais resplandecente mas não dessemelhante do ossário dos monges defuntos, e como se a forma substancial do próprio corpo do homem, obra-prima da criação, se tivesse fragmentado em formas acidentais múltiplas e separadas, tornando-se assim imagem do seu contrário, forma já não ideal mas terrena, de pó e estilhaços nauseabundos, apenas capazes de significar morte e destruição... Já não encontrava agora os personagens do banquete, nem os presentes que tinham trazido, era como se todos os hóspedes do simpósio estivessem agora na cripta, cada um mumificado num detrito próprio, cada um diáfana sinédoque de si mesmo, Raquel como um osso, Daniel como um dente, Sansão como um maxilar, Jesus como um farrapo de veste purpurina. Como se no fim do banquete, tendo-se a festa transformado no massacre da rapariga, este se tivesse tornado o massacre universal e aqui visse o seu resultado final, os corpos (que digo?, a totalidade do corpo terrestre e sublunar daqueles comensais famélicos e sequiosos) transformados num único corpo morto, dilacerado e atormentado como o corpo de Dolcino depois do suplício, transformado num imundo e resplandecente tesouro, estendido em toda a sua superfície como a pele de um animal esfolado e dependurado que porém contivesse ainda petrificados, com o couro, as vísceras e os órgãos todos, e os próprios traços do rosto. A pele com cada uma das suas pregas, rugas e cicatrizes, com os seus planos aveludados, com a floresta dos pêlos, da cútis, do peito, e das pudenta, convertidas num suntuoso damasco, e os seios, as unhas, as formações córneas sob o calcanhar, os filamentos das pestanas, a matéria aquosa dos olhos, a polpa dos lábios, a frágil espinha dorsal, a arquitetura dos ossos, tudo reduzido a farinha arenosa, sem que nada porém tivesse perdido a própria figura e disposição recíproca, as pernas esvaziadas e frouxas como um escarpim, a sua carne disposta ao lado como um casulo com todos os arabescos vermelhos das veias, o amontoado cinzelado das vísceras, o intenso e mucoso rubi do coração, a teoria nacarada dos dentes todos iguais dispostos em colar, com a língua como um brinco rosa e azul, os dedos alinhados como círios, o selo do umbigo a reatar os fios deslocados do tapete do ventre... De toda a parte, na cripta, agora escarnecia de mim, sussurrava-me, convidava-me à morte este macrocorpo subdividido em custódias e relicários e todavia reconstruído na sua vasta e irracional totalidade, e era o mesmo corpo que na ceia comia e cabriolava obsceno e que me aparecia no entanto já fixado na intangibilidade da sua ruína surda e cega. E Ubertino, agarrandome pelo braço até me enterrar as unhas na carne, sussurrava-me: «Vês, é a mesma coisa, aquele que antes triunfava na sua loucura e que se deleitava no seu jogo agora está aqui, punido e premiado, liberto da sedução das paixões, imobilizado pela eternidade, entregue ao gelo eterno que o conserve e que o purifique, subtraído à corrupção através do triunfo da corrupção, porque já nada poderá reduzir a pó aquilo que já é pó e substancia mineral, mors est quies viatoris, finis est omnis laboris...» Mas de repente entrou na cripta Salvador, flamejante como um feio diabo, e gritou: «Estúpido! Não vês que esta é a grande besta liotarda do livro de Job? De que tens medo, meu patrãozinho? Aqui tens o pastelzinho de queijo!» E repentinamente a cripta iluminou-se de clarões avermelhados e era de novo a cozinha, mas, mais que uma cozinha, era o interior de um grande ventre, mucoso e viscoso, e ao centro estava um animal negro como um corvo e com mil mãos, acorrentado a uma grande grelha, que alongava os seus membros para prender todos aqueles que se encontravam em seu redor, e como o vilão que quando tem sede espreme o cacho de uvas assim aquele animal enorme apertava aqueles que tinha capturado, de tal modo que os quebrava todos com as mãos, a uns as pernas, a outros a cabeça, fazendo depois com eles uma grande barrigada, arrotando um fogo que parecia mais fedorento que o enxofre. Mas, mistério altamente admirável, aquela cena já não me incutia pavor, e surpreendia-me a olhar com familiaridade para aquele «bom diabo» (assim pensei) que ao fim e ao cabo não era outro senão Salvador, porque, agora, do corpo humano mortal, dos seus padecimentos e da sua corrupção sabia tudo e não temia mais nada. De fato, à luz daquela chama, que agora parecia gentil e acolhedora, revi todos os hóspedes da ceia, agora restituídos à sua figura, que cantavam afirmando que de novo tudo recomeçava, e entre eles a rapariga, íntegra e belíssima, que me dizia: «Não é nada, não é nada, verás que depois volto mais bela que antes, deixa que vá só um momento arder na fogueira, depois voltaremos a ver-nos aqui dentro!» E mostrava-me, Deus me perdoe, a sua vulva, na qual entrei, e encontrei-me numa caverna belíssima, que parecia o vale ameno da idade de ouro, orvalhado de águas e frutos e árvores sobre as quais cresciam os pasteizinhos de queijo. E todos estavam agradecendo ao Abade pela bela festa, e manifestavamlhe o seu afeto e bom humor dando-lhe empurrões, pontapés, arrancando-lhe a veste, atirando-o por terra, dando-lhe vergastadas na verga, enquanto ele ria e pedia que não lhe fizessem mais cócegas. E a cavalo em cavalos que lançavam nuvens de enxofre pelas narinas entraram os frades de vida pobre, que traziam à cinta bolsas cheias de ouro com as quais convertiam os lobos em cordeiros e os cordeiros em lobos, e coroavam-nos imperadores com o beneplácito da assembléia do povo, que cantava hinos à infinita onipotência de Deus. « Ut cachinnis dissolvatur, torquea-tur rictibus!», Gritava Jesus agitando a coroa de espinhos. Entrou o papa João imprecando contra a confusão e dizendo: «Por este andar não sei onde iremos parar!» Mas todos se riam dele e, com o Abade à cabeça, saíram com os porcos à procura de trufas na floresta. Eu estava para os seguir quando vi num canto Guilherme, que saia do labirinto e tinha na mão o magnete, que o arrastava velozmente para setentrião. «Não me deixeis, mestre!», gritei. «Também eu quero ver o que há no finis Africae!» «Já viste!», respondeu-me Guilherme já longe. E acordei quando terminavam na igreja as últimas palavras do canto fúnebre: Lacrimosa dies illa qua resurge! ex favilla iudicandus homo reus: huic ergo parce deus! Pie lesu domine dona eis réquiem. Sinal que a minha visão, se não tinha durado, fulminante como todas as visões, mais do que dura um amém, tinha durado pouco menos que um Dies irae. SEXTO DIA DEPOIS DE TERÇA Onde Guilherme explica a Adso o seu sonho. Saí estonteado pelo portal principal e encontrei-me diante de um a pequena multidão. Eram os franciscanos que partiam, e Guilherme tinha descido para os saudar. Juntei-me ao adeus, aos abraços fraternos. Depois perguntei a Guilherme quando partiriam os outros, com os prisioneiros. Disse-me que já tinham partido meia hora antes, enquanto nós estávamos no tesouro, talvez, pensei, enquanto eu já estava sonhando. Por um momento fiquei consternado, depois refiz-me. Antes assim. Não teria podido suportar a visão dos condenados (digo o pobre desgraçado despenseiro, Salvador... e decerto digo também a rapariga), arrastados para longe e para sempre. E, depois, estava ainda tão perturbado pelo meu sonho que os meus próprios sentimentos se tinham como que enregelado. Enquanto a caravana dos menoritas se encaminhava para a porta de saída da cerca, Guilherme e eu ficamos diante da igreja, ambos melancólicos, embora por razões diversas. Depois decidi contar o sonho ao meu mestre. Por mais que a visão tivesse sido multiforme e ilógica, recordavaa com extraordinária lucidez, imagem por imagem, gesto por gesto, palavra por palavra. E assim a contei, sem transcurar nada, porque sabia que os sonhos são muitas vezes mensagens misteriosas em que as pessoas doutas podem ler claríssimas profecias. Guilherme escutou-me em silêncio, depois perguntou-me: - Tu sabes o que sonhaste? - Aquilo que vos disse... - respondi desconcertado. - Decerto, eu compreendi. Mas sabes que, em grande parte, aquilo que tu me contaste já foi escrito? Tu inseriste pessoas e acontecimentos destes dias num quadro que já conhecias, porque a trama do sonho já a leste em qualquer parte, ou contaram-ta em criança, na escola, no convento. E a Coena Cypriani. Fiquei perplexo por um instante. Depois recordei-me. Era verdade! Talvez me tivesse esquecido do título, mas que monge adulto ou jovem monge irrequieto não sorriu ou riu sobre as várias visões, em prosa ou em rima, desta história que pertence à tradição do rito pascal e dos ioca monachorum? Proibida ou vituperada pelos mais austeros de entre os mestres dos noviços, não há todavia convento em que os monges não a tenham sussurrado em voz baixa, diversamente resumida e arranjada, enquanto alguns piamente a transcreviam, afirmando que sob o véu da jocosidade ela escondia secretos ensinamentos morais; e outros encorajavam a sua difusão, porque, diziam, através do jogo os jovens podiam mais facilmente aprender de cor os episódios da história sagrada. Uma versão em verso tinha sido escrita para o pontífice João VIII, com a dedicatória: « Ludere me libuit, ludentem, Papa Johannes, accipe. Ridere, si placel, ipse potes.» E dizia-se que o próprio Carlos, o Calvo, tinha posto em cena, a modo de jocosíssimo mistério sagrado, uma versão rimada para divertir a cela os seus dignitários: Ridens cadit Gaudericus Zacharias admiratur, supinus in lectulum docet Anastasius... E quantas repreensões tinha apanhado da parte dos mestres, quando eu e os meus companheiros recitávamos passagens dela. Recordava-me de um velho monge de Melk que dizia que um homem virtuoso como Cipriano não tinha podido escrever uma coisa tão indecente, uma semelhante e sacrílega paródia das escrituras, mais digna de um infiel e de um bufão que de um santo mártir... Há anos que tinha esquecido aqueles jogos infantis. Como é que naquele dia a Coena tinha voltado a aparecer tão viva no meu sonho? Sempre tinha pensado que os sonhos eram mensagens divinas, ou que no máximo eram absurdos balbuciamentos da memória adormecida à volta de coisas acontecidas durante o dia. Apercebia-me agora que também se podem sonhar livros, e que, portanto, se podem sonhar sonhos. - Queria ser Artemidoro para interpretar retamente o teu sonho - disse Guilherme. - Mas parece-me que mesmo sem a sapiência de Artemidoro é fácil compreender aquilo que sucedeu. Tu viveste nestes dias, meu pobre rapaz, uma série de acontecimentos em que qualquer reta regra parece ter-se dissipado. E esta manhã reaflorou à tua mente adormecida a recordação de uma espécie de comédia em que, embora talvez com outros intentos, o mundo se punha de cabeça para baixo. Aí inseriste as tuas recordações mais recentes, as tuas ânsias, os teus temores. Partiste dos marginalia de Adelmo para reviver um grande carnaval em que tudo parece andar às avessas, e todavia, como na Coena, cada um faz aquilo que verdadeiramente faz na vida. E no fim perguntaste-te, no sonho, qual é o mundo errado, e que quer dizer prosseguir de cabeça para baixo. O teu sonho já não sabia onde era o alto e onde o baixo, onde a morte e onde a vida. O teu sonho duvidou dos ensinamentos que recebeste. - Eu não - disse virtuosamente -, mas sim o meu sonho. Mas então os sonhos não são mensagens divinas, são divagações diabólicas e não contêm nenhuma verdade! - Não sei, Adso - disse Guilherme. - Temos já tantas verdades nas mãos que no dia em que chegasse também um a pretender extrair uma verdade dos nossos sonhos então estariam deveras próximos os tempos do Anticristo. E, todavia, quanto mais penso no teu sonho mais o acho revelador. Talvez não para ti, mas para mim. Desculpa-me se me apodero dos teus sonhos para desenvolver as minhas hipóteses, eu sei, é uma coisa vil, não se deveria fazer... Mas creio que a tua alma adormecida compreendeu mais coisas do que compreendi eu em seis dias, e acordado... - Deveras? - Deveras. Ou talvez não. Acho o teu sonho revelador porque coincide com uma das minhas hipóteses. Mas deste-me uma grande ajuda. Obrigado. - Mas que havia no meu sonho que vos interessa tanto? Era sem sentido, como todos os sonhos! - Tinha outro sentido, como todos os sonhos, e as visões. Deve ler-se alegoricamente ou anagogicamente... - Como nas escrituras? - Um sonho é uma escritura, e muitas escrituras não são mais que sonhos. SEXTO DIA SEXTA Onde se reconstrói a história dos bibliotecários e se tem algumas notícias mais sobre o livro misterioso. Guilherme quis voltar a subir ao scriptorium, de onde tinha acabado de descer. Pediu a Bêncio para consultar o catálogo, e folheou-o rapidamente. - Deve estar por estes lados - dizia -, tinha-o visto precisamente há uma hora... - Deteve-se sobre uma página. - Cá está – disse -, lê este título. Sob uma única referência (finis Africae!) estava uma série de quatro títulos, sinal que se tratava de um único volume que continha vários textos. Li: I. ar. de dictis cujusdam stulti II. syr. libellus alchemicus aegypt III. Expositio Magistri Alcofribae de cena beati Cypriani Cartaginensis Episcopi. IV. Liber acephalus de stupris virginum et meretricum amoribus - De que coisa se trata? - perguntei. - E o nosso livro - sussurrou-me Guilherme. - Eis porque o teu sonho me sugeriu alguma coisa. Agora tenho a certeza que é este. E de fato... - folheava rapidamente as páginas imediatamente precedentes e as seguintes - eis de fato os livros em que pensava, todos juntos. Mas não é isto o que queria verificar. Escuta. Tens a tua tabuinha? Bem, devemos fazer um cálculo, e procura recordar-te bem quer do que nos disse Alinardo no outro dia quer do que ouvimos esta manhã a Nicolau. Ora, Nicolau disse-nos que ele chegou aqui há cerca de trinta anos e Abbone já tinha sido nomeado abade. Antes era abade Paulo de Rimini. Certo? Digamos que esta sucessão tem lugar à volta de mil duzentos e noventa, mais ano, menos ano, não importa. Depois Nicolau disse-nos que, quando ele chegou, Roberto de Bobbio já era bibliotecário. Está bem? Morre depois, e o lugar é dado a Malaquias, digamos no início deste século. Escreve. Há porém um período que precede a vinda de Nicolau em que Paulo de Rimini é bibliotecário. Desde quando o era? Não no-lo disseram, poderíamos examinar os registros da abadia, mas imagino que estão na posse do Abade, e de momento não queria pedir-lho. Ponhamos a hipótese que Paulo foi eleito bibliotecário há sessenta anos, escreve. Porque é que Alinardo se queixa do fato que, há cerca de cinqüenta anos, lhe devia tocar a ele o lugar de bibliotecário e, ao contrário, foi dado a outro? Aludia a Paulo de Rimini? - Ou a Roberto de Bobbio! - disse eu. - Pareceria. Mas observa agora este catálogo. Sabes que os títulos são registrados, disse-no-lo Malaquias no primeiro dia. pela ordem das aquisições. E quem os escreve neste catálogo? O bibliotecário. Portanto seguindo a mudança de caligrafia nestas páginas, podemos estabelecer a sucessão dos bibliotecários. Agora observemos o catálogo pelo fim, a última caligrafia é a de Malaquias, muito gótica, como vês. E enche poucas páginas. A abadia não adquiriu muitos livros nestes últimos trinta anos. Depois começa uma série de páginas escritas com uma caligrafia trêmula, leio aí claramente a assinatura de Roberto de Bobbio, doente. Também aqui são poucas páginas, Roberto permanece no cargo provavelmente não muito. E eis o que encontramos agora: páginas e páginas de outra caligrafia, direita e segura, uma série de aquisições (entre as quais o grupo de livros que examinava há pouco) verdadeiramente impressionante. Quanto deve ter trabalhado Paulo de Rimini! Demasiado, se pensares que Nicolau nos disse que se tornou abade em idade muito jovem. Mas suponhamos que em poucos anos este leitor voraz enriqueceu a abadia com tantos livros... Não nos foi dito que lhe chamavam Abbas agraphicus por causa daquele estranho defeito, ou doença, devido ao qual não conseguia escrever? E então quem escrevia aqui? Eu diria o seu ajudante-bibliotecário. Mas se, por acaso, este ajudantebibliotecário tivesse sido depois nomeado bibliotecário, eis que teria continuado a escrever ele, e compreenderíamos porque há aqui tantas páginas redigidas com a mesma caligrafia. Então teríamos, entre Paulo e Roberto, outro bibliotecário, eleito há cerca de cinqüenta anos, que é o misterioso concorrente de Alinardo, o qual esperava suceder ele, mais velho, a Paulo. Depois este desaparece e de qualquer modo, contra as expectativas de Alinardo e de outros, para o seu lugar é eleito Malaquias. - Mas porque estais tão seguro que esta é a seqüência exata? Mesmo admitindo que esta seja a caligrafia do bibliotecário sem nome, porque é que, ao contrário, não poderiam ser de Paulo os títulos das páginas ainda precedentes? - Porque entre essas aquisições estão registradas todas as bulas e as decretais, que têm uma data precisa. Quero dizer, se tu encontras aqui, como encontras, a Firma cautela de Bonifácio sétimo, datada de mil duzentos e noventa e seis, sabes que este texto não entrou antes desse ano, e podes pensar que não terá chegado muito depois. Com isto, eu tenho como que marcos miliários dispostos ao longo dos anos, pelo que, se concedo que Paulo de Rimini se torna bibliotecário em mil duzentos e sessenta e cinco e abade em mil duzentos e setenta e cinco, e encontro depois que a sua caligrafia, ou a de qualquer outro que não é Roberto de Bobbio, dura de mil duzentos e sessenta e cinco a mil duzentos e oitenta e cinco, descubro uma diferença de dez anos. O meu mestre era verdadeiramente muito perspicaz. - Mas que conclusões tirais dessa descoberta? - perguntei então. - Nenhuma - respondeu-me -, apenas premissas. Depois levantou-se e foi falar com Bêncio. Este estava corajosamente no seu posto, mas com um ar muito pouco seguro. Estava ainda à sua velha mesa e não tinha ousado ocupar a de Malaquias junto do catálogo. Guilherme abordou-o com uma certa distância. Não esquecíamos a desagradável cena da noite anterior. - Embora te tenhas tornado tão potente, senhor bibliotecário, quererás dizer-me uma coisa, espero. Naquela manhã em que Adelmo e os outros discutiram aqui sobre os enigmas argutos, e Berengário fez a primeira referência ao finis Africae, alguém nomeou a Coena Cypriani? - Sim - disse Bêncio -, não to tinha dito? Antes de se falar dos enigmas de Sinfósio, foi precisamente Venancio que se referiu à Coena, e Malaquias irritou-se, dizendo que era uma obra ignóbil e recordando que o Abade tinha proibido a todos a sua leitura... - O Abade, hem? - disse Guilherme. - Muito interessante. Obrigado, Bêncio. - Esperai - disse Bêncio -, quero falar-vos. Fez-nos sinal para o seguirmos para fora do scriptorium, para a escada que descia às cozinhas, de modo que os outros não o ouvissem. Tremiam-lhe os lábios. - Tenho medo, Guilherme - disse. - Também mataram Malaquias. Agora eu sei demasiadas coisas. E depois sou malvisto pelo grupo dos italianos... Não querem mais um bibliotecário estrangeiro... Eu penso que os outros foram eliminados precisamente por isso... Eu nunca vos falei do ódio de Alinardo por Malaquias, dos seus rancores... - Quem é que lhe tirou o lugar, há anos? - Isso não sei, ele fala sempre disso de modo vago, e depois é uma história remota. Devem estar todos mortos. Mas o grupo dos italianos à roda de Alinardo faIa muitas vezes... falava muitas vezes de Malaquias como de um homem de palha, posto aqui por qualquer outro com a cumplicidade do Abade... Eu, sem dar conta disso... entrei no jogo oposto de duas facções... Só o compreendi esta manhã... A Itália é uma terra de conjuras, envenenam os papas, imaginemos um pobre rapaz como eu... Ontem não o tinha compreendido, julgava que tudo dizia respeito àquele livro, mas agora já não tenho a certeza, aquele foi o pretexto: vistes que o livro foi encontrado e Malaquias morreu na mesma... Eu devo... quero... queria fugir. Que me aconselhais? - Que estejas calmo. Agora queres conselhos, não é verdade? Mas ontem à noite parecias o dono do mundo. Tolo, se me tivesses ajudado ontem teríamos impedido este último delito. Foste tu que deste a Malaquias o livro que o levou à morte. Mas diz-me ao menos uma coisa. Tu aquele livro tiveste-o nas mãos, tocaste-lhe, leste-o? E porque é que então não estás morto? - Não sei. Juro, não lhe toquei, ou melhor, toquei-lhe para pegar nele no laboratório, sem o abrir, escondi-o sob a túnica e fui metê-lo na cela debaixo do enxergão. Sabia que Malaquias me vigiava e voltei imediatamente para o scriptorium. E depois, quando Malaquias me ofereceu que me tornasse seu ajudante, conduzi-o à minha cela e entreguei-lhe o livro. É tudo. - Não me digas que nem sequer o abriste. - Sim, abri-o, antes de o esconder, para ter a certeza de que era verdadeiramente aquele que também vós procuráveis. Começava com um manuscrito árabe, depois um que creio em sírio, depois havia um texto latino e por fim um em grego... Recordei-me das siglas que tínhamos visto no catálogo. Os primeiros dois títulos eram indicados como ar. e syr. Era o livro! Mas Guilherme insistia: - Portanto tocaste-lhe e não morreste. Então não se morre ao tocá-lo. E do texto grego que me sabes dizer? Olhaste para ele? - Muito pouco, o bastante para compreender que era sem título, começava como se lhe faltasse uma parte... - Liber acephalus... - murmurou Guilherme. - ...procurei ler a primeira página, mas na verdade eu conheço o grego muito mal, teria tido necessidade de empregar mais tempo. E por fim intrigou-me um outro pormenor, precisamente a propósito das folhas em grego. Não as folheei de todo porque não consegui. As folhas estavam, como dizer, impregnadas de umidade, não se separavam bem umas das outras. E isto porque o pergaminho era estranho... mais macio que os outros pergaminhos, o modo como a primeira página estava corroída, e quase se desfazia, era... em suma, estranho. - Estranho: a expressão também usada por Severino – disse Guilherme. - O pergaminho não parecia pergaminho... Parecia tecido, mas fino... - continuava Bêncio. - Charta lintea, ou pergaminho de pano - disse Guilherme. - Nunca o tinhas visto? - Ouvi falar, mas não creio tê-lo visto. Diz-se que é muito cara, e frágil. Por isso se usa pouco. Fazem-na os árabes, não é verdade? - Foram os primeiros. Mas também a fazem aqui em Itália, em Fabriano. E também... Mas com certeza, claro, com certeza! – Os olhos de Guilherme cintilavam. - Que bela e interessante revelação, muito bem, Bêncio, agradeço-te! Sim, imagino que aqui na biblioteca a charta lintea seja rara, porque não vos chegaram manuscritos muito recentes. E depois muitos temem que não sobreviva à passagem dos séculos como o pergaminho, e talvez seja verdade. Podemos imaginar se aqui queriam algo que não fosse mais perene que o bronze... Pergaminho de pano, hem? Bem, adeus. E está tranqüilo. Tu não corres perigo. - Verdade, Guilherme, assegurais-mo? - Asseguro-to. Se estiveres no teu lugar. Já arranjaste bastantes sarilhos. Afastamo-nos do scriptorium deixando Bêncio, se não completamente sereno, mais calmo. - Estúpido! - disse Guilherme entre dentes enquanto vínhamos para fora. - Podíamos já ter resolvido tudo se não se tivesse metido pelo meio... Encontramos o Abade no refeitório. Guilherme encarou-o e pediu-lhe um colóquio. Abbone não pôde tergiversar e marcou-nos encontro, dentro em pouco, na sua casa. SEXTO DIA NONA Onde o Abade se recusa a escutar Guilherme, fala da linguagem das gemas e manifesta o desejo de que não se indague mais sobre aqueles tristes acontecimentos. A casa do Abade ficava por cima do capítulo, e pela janela da sala, grande e suntuosa, em que ele nos recebeu, podiam ver-se, no dia sereno e ventoso, para lá do teto da igreja abacial, as formas do Edifício. O Abade, em pé diante de uma janela, estava precisamente a admirá-lo, e indicou-no-lo com um gesto solene. - Admirável fortaleza - disse -, que resume nas suas proporções a regra áurea que presidiu à construção da arca. Estabelecida sobre três andares, porque três é o número da trindade, três foram os anjos que visitaram Abraão, os dias que Jonas passou no ventre do grande peixe, os que Jesus e Lázaro passaram no sepulcro; as vezes que Cristo pediu ao Pai que o cálice amargo se afastasse dele, aquelas que se afastou a rezar com os apóstolos. Três vezes o renegou Pedro, e três vezes se manifestou aos seus depois da ressurreição. Três são as virtudes teologais, três as línguas sagradas, três as partes da alma, três as classes de criaturas intelectuais, anjos, homens e demônios, três as espécies do som, vox, flatus e pulsus, três as épocas da história humana, antes, durante e depois da lei. - Maravilhoso concerto de correspondências místicas - conveio Guilherme. - Mas também a forma quadrada - continuou o Abade - é rica de ensinamentos espirituais. Quatro são os pontos cardeais, as estações, os elementos, e o calor, o frio, o úmido e o seco, o nascimento, o crescimento, a maturidade e a velhice, e as espécies celestes, terrestres, aéreas e aquáticas dos animais, as cores constitutivas do arco-íris e o número dos anos que é necessário para fazer um bissexto. - Oh, decerto - disse Guilherme -, e três mais quatro são sete, número místico como nenhum outro, enquanto três multiplicado por quatro são doze, como os apóstolos, e doze vezes são cento e quarenta e quatro, que é o número dos eleitos. E, a esta última manifestação de místico conhecimento do mundo hiperuranio dos números, o Abade não teve mais nada a acrescentar. O que permitiu a Guilherme entrar no assunto. - Deveríamos falar dos últimos fatos, sobre os quais refleti longamente - disse. O Abade voltou as costas para a janela e encarou Guilherme com rosto severo: - Demasiado longamente, talvez. Confesso-vos, frade Guilherme, que esperava mais de vós. Desde que aqui chegastes que se passaram quase seis dias, quatro monges morreram, além de Adelmo, dois foram presos pela inquisição... foi justiça, decerto, mas poderíamos ter evitado esta vergonha se o inquisidor não tivesse sido obrigado a ocupar-se dos delitos precedentes... e por fim o encontro de que eu era medianeiro, e precisamente por causa de todos estes crimes, deu penosos resultados... Convireis que podia esperar um desfecho diverso de todos estes acontecimentos quando vos pedi para investigardes sobre a morte de Adelmo... Guilherme calou-se embaraçado. Decerto que o Abade tinha razão. Disse no início deste relato que o meu mestre gostava de espantar os outros com a prontidão das suas deduções, e era lógico que o seu orgulho ficasse ferido quando o acusavam, e nem sequer injustamente, de lentidão. - É verdade – admitiu -, não satisfiz as vossas expectativas, mas dir-vos-ei porquê, Vossa Sublimidade. Estes delitos não derivam de uma rixa ou de qualquer vingança entre os monges, mas dependem de fatos que têm por sua vez origem na história remota da abadia... O Abade olhou-o com inquietação: - Que pretendeis dizer? Também eu compreendo que a chave não está na desventurada história do despenseiro, que se cruzou com outra. Mas essa outra, essa outra que talvez eu conheça mas da qual não posso falar... esperava que ela se vos tivesse tornado clara, e que dela me falaríeis vós... - Vossa Sublimidade pensa em algum acontecimento de que veio a saber em confissão... - O Abade dirigiu o olhar para o outro lado, e Guilherme continuou: - Se Vossa Magnificência quer saber se eu sei, sem o saber de Vossa Magnificência, se houve relações desonestas entre Berengário e Adelmo, e entre Berengário e Malaquias, pois bem, isto todos o sabem na abadia... O Abade corou violentamente: - Não creio que seja útil falar de coisas semelhantes na presença deste noviço. E não creio, uma vez terminado o encontro, que vós ainda tenhais necessidade dele como escrivão. Sai, rapaz - disse-me em tom imperioso. Humilhado, saí. Mas, curioso como era, agachei-me atrás da porta da sala, que deixei entreaberta, de modo a poder seguir o diálogo. Guilherme recomeçou a falar: - Então, essas relações desonestas, se acaso tiveram lugar, tiveram um escasso papel nestes dolorosos acontecimentos. A chave é outra, e pensava que vós o imaginásseis. Tudo se desenrola em torno do furto e da posse de um livro, que estava escondido no finis Africae, e que agora voltou para lá por obra de Malaquias, sem que, porém, bem o vistes, a seqüência dos crimes se tenha interrompido. Houve um longo silêncio, depois o Abade recomeçou a falar com voz entrecortada e insegura, como de pessoa surpreendida por inesperadas revelações. - Não é possível... Vós... Vós como conseguis saber do finis Africae? Violastes o meu interdito e entrastes na biblioteca? Guilherme deveria ter dito a verdade, e o Abade ter-se-ia irado desmesuradamente. Não queria evidentemente mentir. Escolheu responder à pergunta com outra pergunta: - Não me disse Vossa Magnificência, durante o nosso primeiro encontro, que um homem como eu, que tinha descrito tão bem Brunello sem nunca o ter visto, não teria dificuldade em raciocinar sobre lugares a que não podia aceder? - É assim então - disse o Abade. - Mas porque pensais aquilo que pensais! - Como lá cheguei, é longo de contar. Mas foi cometida uma série de delitos para impedir a muitos de descobrirem algo que não se queria que fosse descoberto. Ora todos aqueles que sabiam alguma coisa dos segredos da biblioteca, ou por direito ou por fraude, estão mortos. Resta apenas uma pessoa, vós. - Quereis insinuar... quereis insinuar... O Abade falava como alguém a quem estivessem inchando as veias do pescoço. - Não me interpretais mal - disse Guilherme, que provavelmente tinha também tentado insinuar -, digo que há alguém que sabe e que quer que mais ninguém saiba. Vós sois o último a saber, vós poderíeis ser a próxima vítima. A menos que não me digais o que sabeis sobre aquele livro interdito e, sobretudo, quem é que na abadia poderia saber tanto como vós sabeis, e talvez mais, sobre a biblioteca. - Está frio aqui - disse o Abade. - Saiamos. Eu afastei-me rapidamente da porta e esperei-os ao cimo da escada que vinha de baixo. O Abade viu-me e sorriu-me. - Quantas coisas inquietantes deve ter ouvido este jovem monge nestes dias! Vamos, rapaz, não te deixes perturbar demasiado. Parece-me que se imaginaram mais tramas que aquelas que existem... Levantou uma mão e deixou que a luz do dia iluminasse um esplêndido anel que usava no anular, insígnia do seu poder. O anel cintilou em todo o fulgor das suas pedras. - Reconhece-lo, não é verdade? - disse-me. - Símbolo da minha autoridade mas também do meu fardo. Não é um ornamento, é uma esplêndida síntese da palavra divina de que sou guarda. – Tocou com os dedos a pedra, ou melhor, o triunfo das pedras variegadas que compunham aquela admirável obra-prima da arte humana e da natureza. - Eis a ametista – disse -, que é espelho de humildade e nos recorda a ingenuidade e a doçura de São Mateus; eis a calcedônia, insígnia de caridade, símbolo da piedade de José e de São Tiago Maior; eis o jaspe, que augura a fé, associado a São Pedro; e a sardônica, sinal de martírio, que nos recorda São Bartolomeu; eis a safira, esperança e contemplação, pedra de Santo André e de São Paulo; e o berilo, são doutrina, ciência e longanimidade, virtudes próprias de São Tomás... Como é esplêndida a linguagem das gemas - continuou, absorto na sua visão mística -, que os lapidários da tradição traduziram do racional de Aarão e da descrição da Jerusalém celeste no livro do apóstolo. Por outro lado, as muralhas de Sião estavam cheias das mesmas jóias, que ornavam o peitoral do irmão de Moisés, salvo o carbúnculo, a ágata e o ônix, que, citados no Êxodo, são substituídos no Apocalipse pela calcedônia, pela sardônica, pelo crisoprázio e pelo jacinto. - Guilherme fez menção de abrir a boca, mas o Abade fê-lo calar levantando uma mão e continuou o seu discurso: - Recordo um livro de litanias em que cada pedra era descrita e rimada em honra da Virgem. Aí se falava do seu anel de noivado como de um poema simbólico resplandecente de verdades superiores manifestadas na linguagem lapidar das pedras que o embelezavam. Jaspe para a fé, calcedônia para a caridade, esmeralda para a pureza, sardônica para a placidez da vida virginal, rubi para o coração a sangrar no calvário, crisólito cuja cintilação multiforme recorda a maravilhosa variedade dos milagres de Maria, jacinto para a caridade, ametista, com a sua mistura de rosa e azul, para o amor de Deus... Mas no engaste estavam incrustadas outras substancias não menos eloqüentes, como o cristal que remete para a castidade da alma e do corpo, o ligúrio, que se assemelha ao âmbar, símbolo de temperança, e a pedra magnética, que atrai o ferro, tal como a Virgem toca as cordas dos corações penitentes com o arco da sua bondade. Tudo substancias que, como vedes, também ornam, embora em mínima e humilíssima medida, a minha jóia. - Movia o anel e deslumbrava os meus olhos com o seu fulgor, como se quisesse aturdir-me. - Maravilhosa linguagem, não é verdade? Para outros padres, as pedras significam outras coisas ainda, para o papa Inocêncio terceiro o rubi anuncia a calma e a paciência e a granada a caridade. Para São Bruno a água-marinha concentra a ciência teológica na virtude dos seus puríssimos reflexos. A turquesa significa alegria, a sardônica evoca os serafins, o topázio os querubins, o jaspe os tronos, o crisólito as dominações, a safira as virtudes, o ônix as potestades o berilo os principados, o rubi os arcanjos e a esmeralda os anjos. A linguagem das gemas é multiforme, cada uma exprime mais verdade, segundo o contexto em que aparecem. E quem decide qual é o nível de interpretação e qual o justo contexto? Tu bem o sabes, rapaz, ensinaram-to: é a autoridade, o comentador entre todos mais seguro e mais investido de prestígio, e portanto de santidade. Senão, como interpretar os sinais multiformes que o mundo põe sob os nossos olhos de pecadores, como não tropeçar nos equívocos com que nos atrai o demônio? Repara, é singular como a linguagem das gemas repugna ao diabo, como testemunha Santa Hildegarda. A besta imunda vê nisso uma mensagem que se ilumina por sentidos ou níveis de sapiência diversos, e ele quereria desvirtuá-la, porque ele, o inimigo, descobre no esplendor das pedras o eco das maravilhas que tinha em seu poder antes da queda e compreende que estes fulgores são produzidos pelo fogo, que é o seu tormento. - Deu-me o anel a beijar, e eu ajoelhei-me. Acariciou-me a cabeça. - E portanto tu, rapaz, esquece as coisas sem dúvida errôneas que ouviste nestes dias. Tu entraste na ordem maior e mais nobre entre todas, desta ordem eu sou um Abade, tu estás sob minha jurisdição. E, portanto, ouve a minha ordem: esquece, e que os teus lábios se selem para sempre. Jura. Comovido, subjugado, teria decerto jurado. E tu, meu bom leitor, não poderias agora ler esta minha crônica fiel. Mas naquela altura interveio Guilherme, e não talvez para impedir de jurar mas por reação instintiva, por enfado, para interromper o Abade, para quebrar aquele encanto que ele tinha certamente criado. - Que tem a ver o rapaz? Eu fiz-vos uma pergunta, eu adverti-vos de um perigo, eu pedi-vos que me dissésseis um nome... Querereis agora que também eu beije o anel e que jure esquecer quanto soube ou quanto suspeito? - Oh, vós... - disse melancolicamente o Abade. - Não espero de um frade mendicante que compreenda a beleza das nossas tradições, ou que respeite a discrição, os segredos, os mistérios de caridade... sim, de caridade, e o sentido da honra, e o voto do silêncio que rege a nossa grandeza... Vós falaste-me de uma estranha história, de uma história incrível. Um livro interdito, pelo qual se mata em cadeia, alguém que sabe aquilo que só eu deveria saber... Patranhas, inferência que carecem de todo sentido. Falai, se quiserdes, ninguém acreditará em vós. E se acaso algum elemento da vossa fantasiosa reconstrução fosse verdadeira, pois bem, agora tudo recai sob o meu controle e a minha responsabilidade. Controlarei, tenho os meios, tenho autoridade para isso. Fiz mal desde o início em pedir a um estranho, por mais sábio, por mais digno de confiança que fosse, que indagasse sobre coisas que são somente da minha competência. Mas vós compreendeste-lo, haveis-mo dito, eu considerava no inicio que se tratava de uma violação do voto de castidade, e queria (imprudente que eu fui) que mais alguém me dissesse aquilo que tinha ouvido dizer em confissão. Bem, agora haveis-mo dito. Estou-vos muito grato por aquilo que fizestes ou tentastes fazer. O encontro das delegações teve lugar, a vossa missão aqui está terminada. Imagino que vos esperam com ansiedade na corte imperial, as pessoas não se privam por muito tempo de um homem como vós. Dou-vos licença para deixardes a abadia. Hoje talvez seja tarde, não quero que viajeis depois do sol-posto, as estradas são inseguras. Partireis amanhã de manhã, cedo. Oh, não me agradeçais, foi uma alegria ter-vos como irmão entre os irmãos e honrar-vos com a nossa hospitalidade. Podereis retirar-vos com o vosso noviço de modo a preparardes a bagagem. Saudar-vos-ei ainda amanhã ao romper da alba. Obrigado, de todo o coração. Naturalmente, não é necessário que continueis a conduzir as vossas investigações. Não perturbeis mais os monges. Ide, pois. Era mais que uma despedida, estava a pôr-nos fora. Guilherme saudou e descemos as escadas. - Que significa? - perguntei. Não compreendia mais nada. - Tenta formular uma hipótese. Deverias ter aprendido como se faz. - Se é assim, aprendi que devo formular ao menos duas, uma em oposição à outra, e ambas inacreditáveis. Bem, então... - Degluti: pôr hipóteses deixava-me pouco à vontade. - Primeira hipótese, o Abade já sabia tudo e imaginava que vós não teríeis descoberto nada. Tinha-vos encarregado do inquérito antes, quando morreu Adelmo, mas pouco a pouco compreendeu que a história, era muito mais complexa, em volve-ode certo modo a ele, e não quer que vós ponhais a nu esta trama. Segunda hipótese, o Abade nunca suspeitou de nada (de quê, afinal, não sei, porque não sei em que vós estais agora pensando). Mas em todo o caso continuava a pensar que tudo fosse devido a um litígio entre... entre monges sodomitas... Agora porém vós abriste-lhe os olhos, ele compreendeu de repente algo de terrível, pensou num nome, tem uma idéia precisa sobre o responsável dos delitos. Mas, sendo assim, quer resolver a questão sozinho e quer afastar-vos, para salvar a honra da abadia. - Bom trabalho. Começas a raciocinar bem. Mas já vês que em ambos os casos o nosso Abade está preocupado com a boa reputação do seu mosteiro. Assassino ou vítima designada que seja, não quer que transpirem para além destas montanhas notícias difamatórias sobre esta santa comunidade. Mata-lhe os monges, mas não lhe toques na honra desta abadia. Ah, por... - Guilherme estava agora a ficar furioso. - Aquele bastardo de feudatário, aquele pavão que ficou célebre por ter feito de coveiro ao Aquinate, aquele odre inchado que existe só porque usa um anel grande como o cú de um copo! Raça de soberbo, raça de soberbos sois vós todos, os clunicenses, piores que príncipes, mais barões que os barões! - Mestre... - ousei, picado, em tom de censura. - Cala-te, tu, que és da mesma massa. Vós não sois simples, nem filhos de simples. Se vos calha um camponês acolhei-lo, talvez, mas, como vi ontem, não hesitais em entregá-lo ao braço secular. Mas um dos vossos não, é preciso cobrir, Abbone é capaz de encontrar o desgraçado e de o apunhalar na cripta do tesouro, e de lhe distribuir os rojões pelos seus relicários, contanto que a honra da abadia seja salva... Um franciscano, um plebeu menorita que descobre o ninho de vermes desta santa casa? Isso não, este Abbone não pode permiti-lo a nenhum preço. Obrigado, frade Guilherme, o imperador precisa de vós, vistes que belo anel que eu tenho, até mais ver. Mas agora o desafio não é apenas entre mim e Abbone, é entre mim e toda esta história, eu não saio desta cerca antes de ter sabido. Quer que eu parta amanhã de manhã? Bem, ele é o dono da casa, mas até amanhã de manhã eu devo saber. Devo. - Deveis? Quem vo-lo impõe, agora? - Ninguém nos impõe que saibamos, Adso. Deve-se, eis tudo, mesmo a custo de compreender mal. Ainda estava confuso e humilhado pelas palavras de Guilherme contra a minha ordem e os seus abades. E tentei justificar em parte Abbone formulando uma terceira hipótese, arte em que me tinha tornado, parecia-me, habilíssimo: - Não considerastes uma terceira possibilidade, mestre - disse. - Notamos nestes dias, e esta manhã pareceu-nos claro, depois das confidências de Nicolau e das murmurações que captamos na igreja, que há um grupo de monges italianos que suportavam mal a seqüência dos bibliotecários estrangeiros, que acusam o Abade de não respeitar a tradição e que, pelo que compreendi, se escondem atrás do velho Alinardo, empurrando-o à sua frente como um estandarte, para pedir um diverso governo da abadia. Estas coisas compreendi-as bem, porque mesmo um noviço ouviu no seu mosteiro muitas discussões, e alusões, e conluios desta natureza. E então talvez o Abade tema que as vossas revelações possam oferecer uma arma aos seus inimigos, e quer resolver toda a questão com grande prudência... - É possível. Mas permanece um odre inchado, e far-se-á assassinar. - Mas vós que pensais das minhas conjecturas? - Dir-te-ei mais tarde. Estávamos no claustro. O vento era cada vez mais furioso, a luz menos clara, mesmo se pouco passava de nona. O dia aproximava-se do ocaso e restava-nos bem pouco tempo. A vésperas certamente o Abade avisaria os monges que Guilherme já não tinha nenhum direito de fazer perguntas e de entrar em toda a parte. - É tarde - disse Guilherme -, e quando se tem pouco tempo o pior é perder a calma. Devemos agir como se tivéssemos a eternidade diante de nós. Tenho um problema a resolver, como penetrar no finis Africae, porque lá deveria estar a resposta final. Depois devemos salvar uma pessoa, ainda não decidi qual. Por fim devemos esperar qualquer coisa do lado das cavalariças, que tu terás debaixo de olho... Olha quanto movimento... De fato, o espaço entre o Edifício e o claustro tinha-se singularmente animado. Um noviço, pouco antes, proveniente da casa do Abade, tinha corrido para o Edifício. Agora saia de lá Nicolau, que se dirigia aos dormitórios. Num canto, o grupo da manhã, Pacífico, Aymaro e Pedro, estavam falando insistentemente com Alinardo, como para o convencerem de qualquer coisa. Depois pareceram tomar uma decisão. Aymaro segurou Alinardo, ainda relutante, e encaminhou-se com ele para a residência abacial. Iam a entrar ali, quando do dormitório saiu Nicolau, que conduzia Jorge na mesma direção. Viu os dois que entravam, sussurrou qualquer coisa ao ouvido de Jorge, o velho sacudiu a cabeça, e prosseguiram mesmo assim para o capítulo. - O Abade toma conta da situação... - murmurou Guilherme com cepticismo. Do Edifício estavam saindo outros monges que deveriam estar no scriptorium, seguidos logo depois por Bêncio, que veio ao nosso encontro cada vez mais preocupado. - Há efervescência no scriptorium - disse-nos -, ninguém trabalha, todos falam animadamente entre si... Que acontece? - Acontece que as pessoas que até esta manhã pareciam as mais suspeitas estão todas mortas. Até ontem todos se guardavam de Berengário, tolo e infiel e lascivo, depois do despenseiro, herege suspeito, por fim de Malaquias, tão antipático a todos... Agora já não sabem de quem se guardar, e têm necessidade urgente de encontrar um inimigo, ou um bode expiatório. E cada um suspeita do outro, alguns têm medo, como tu, outros decidiram meter medo a qualquer outro. Estais todos demasiado agitados. Adso, dá de vez em quando uma olhadela às cavalariças. Eu vou descansar. Deveria ter-me espantado: ir descansar, quando tinha poucas horas ainda à disposição, não parecia a resolução mais sábia. Mas agora conhecia o meu mestre. Quanto mais o seu corpo estava descontraído mais a sua mente estava em efervescência. SEXTO DIA ENTRE VÉSPERAS E COMPLETAS Onde em breves palavras se contam longas horas de desvario. Torna-se-me difícil contar aquilo que aconteceu nas horas que se seguiram, entre vésperas e completas. Guilherme estava ausente. Eu vagueava à volta das cavalariças, mas sem notar nada de anormal. Os estribeiros estavam fazendo entrar os animais, inquietos por causa do vento, mas quanto ao resto tudo estava tranqüilo. Entrei na igreja. Já todos estavam nos seus lugares nas estalas, mas o Abade notou a ausência de Jorge. Com um gesto atrasou o início do ofício. Chamou Bêncio para que fosse procurá-lo. Bêncio não estava. Alguém fez observar que estava provavelmente dispondo o scriptorium para fechar. O Abade disse, irritado, que se tinha estabelecido que Bêncio não fechasse nada, porque não conhecia as regras. Aymaro de Alexandria levantou-se do seu lugar: - Se Vossa Paternidade consente, vou eu chamá-lo... - Ninguém te pediu nada - disse o Abade bruscamente. E Aymaro voltou para o seu lugar, não sem ter lançado um olhar indefinível a Pacifico de Tivoli. O Abade chamou Nicolau, que não estava. Recordaram-lhe que estava dando as ordens para a ceia, e ele teve um gesto de contrariedade, como se lhe desagradasse mostrar a todos que se encontrava num estado de excitação. - Quero Jorge aqui - gritou -, procurai-o! Vai tu - ordenou ao mestre dos noviços. Um outro fez-lhe notar que faltava também Alinardo. - Eu sei - disse o Abade -, está enfermo. Encontrava-me perto de Pedro de Sant’Albano e ouvi-o dizer ao seu vizinho, Gunzo de Nola, numa língua vulgar da Itália Central que em parte eu compreendia: - Imagino. Hoje quando saiu depois do colóquio o pobre velho estava transtornado. Abbone comporta-se como a puta de Avinhão! Os noviços estavam desorientados, com a sua sensibilidade de crianças ignaras pressentiam todavia a tensão que estava reinando no coro, como a pressentia eu. Passaram-se alguns longos momentos de silêncio e de embaraço. O Abade ordenou que se recitassem alguns salmos, e indicou ao acaso três, que não eram prescritos pela regra para vésperas. Olharam todos uns para os outros, depois recomeçaram a rezar em voz baixa. Voltou o mestre dos noviços seguido de Bêncio, que ocupou o seu lugar de cabeça baixa. Jorge não estava no scriptorium e não estava na sua cela. O Abade ordenou que o ofício tivesse início. No fim, antes de descerem todos para a ceia, fui chamar Guilherme. Estava estendido no seu catre, vestido, imóvel. Disse que não pensava que fosse tão tarde. Contei-lhe brevemente quanto tinha sucedido. Sacudiu a cabeça. À porta do refeitório vimos Nicolau, que poucas horas antes tinha acompanhado Jorge. Guilherme perguntou-lhe se o velho tinha entrado logo nos aposentos do Abade. Nicolau disse que tivera de esperar longamente à porta, porque na sala estavam Alinardo e Aymaro de Alexandria. Depois, Jorge tinha entrado, tinha ficado algum tempo dentro, e ele tinha-o esperado. Em seguida tinha saído e tinha-se feito acompanhar à igreja, uma hora antes de vésperas, ainda deserta. O Abade avistou-nos quando falávamos com o despenseiro. - Frade Guilherme – censurou -, estais ainda inquirindo? Fez-lhe sinal para se sentar à sua mesa, como habitualmente. A hospitalidade beneditina é sagrada. A ceia foi mais silenciosa que de costume, e triste. O Abade comia sem vontade, oprimido por sombrios pensamentos. No fim disse aos monges que se apressassem para completas. Alinardo e Jorge estavam ainda ausentes. Os monges apontavam para o lugar vazio do cego, sussurrando. No fim do rito, o Abade convidou todos a recitarem uma especial oração pela saúde de Jorge de Burgos. Não ficou claro se falava da saúde corporal ou da saúde eterna. Todos compreenderam que uma nova desgraça estava prestes a abater-se sobre aquela comunidade. Depois, o Abade ordenou a cada um que se apressasse, com maior diligência que de costume, para o seu catre. Ordenou que ninguém, e carregou sobre a palavra ninguém, ficasse a circular fora do dormitório. Os noviços, assustados, foram os primeiros a sair, com o capucho sobre o rosto, a cabeça inclinada, sem trocarem as piadas, as cotoveladas, os sorrisinhos, as maliciosas e ocultas rasteiras com que costumavam provocar-se (porque o noviço, embora jovem monge, não deixa de ser uma criança, e de pouco valem as repreensões do seu mestre, que não pode impedir que eles muitas vezes se comportem como crianças, como quer a sua tenra idade). Quando saíram os adultos segui, sem me fazer notar, atrás do grupo que já se caracterizava aos meus olhos como o dos «italianos». Pacifico estava murmurando a Aymaro: - Achas que Abbone não sabe verdadeiramente onde está Jorge? E Aymaro respondia: - Podia muito bem saber, e saber que de onde está não voltará mais. O velho quis talvez demasiado, e Abbone não o queria mais a ele... Enquanto eu e Guilherme fingíamos retirar-nos para o albergue dos peregrinos, avistamos o Abade, que entrava de novo no Edifício pela porta do refeitório ainda aberta. Guilherme aconselhou que esperássemos um pouco, depois, quando a esplanada ficou livre de qualquer presença, convidou-me a segui-lo. Atravessamos rapidamente os espaços vazios e entramos na igreja. SEXTO DIA DEPOIS DE COMPLETAS Onde, quase por acaso, Guilherme descobre o segredo para entrar no finis Africae. Postamo-nos, como dois sicários, perto da entrada, atrás de uma coluna, de onde se podia observar a capela das caveiras. - Abbone foi fechar o Edifício - disse Guilherme. - Quando tiver trancado as portas por dentro não poderá sair senão pelo ossário. - E depois? - E depois veremos o que faz. Não pudemos saber o que fazia. Uma hora depois ainda não tinha saído. Foi ao finis Africae, disse eu. É possível, respondeu Guilherme. Preparado para formular muitas hipóteses, acrescentei: talvez tenha saído de novo pelo refeitório e tenha ido procurar Jorge. E Guilherme: também isso é possível. Talvez Jorge já esteja morto, imaginei ainda. Talvez esteja no Edifício e está a matar o Abade. Talvez estejam ambos noutro sítio e alguém mais os espere numa emboscada. Que queriam os «italianos»?, e porque é que Bêncio estava tão assustado? Não seria acaso uma máscara que tinha posto no rosto para nos enganar? Porque é que se tinha demorado no scriptorium durante vésperas, se não sabia nem como fechar nem como sair? Queria tentar a via do labirinto? - Tudo é possível - disse Guilherme. - Mas uma única coisa se dá, se deu, ou se está dando. E enfim a misericórdia divina nos está locupletando com uma luminosa certeza. - Qual? - perguntei cheio de esperança. - Que frade Guilherme de Baskerville, o qual tem agora a impressão de ter compreendido tudo, não sabe como entrar no finis Africae. Às cavalariças, Adso, às cavalariças. - E se nos encontra o Abade? - Fingiremos ser dois espectros. Não me pareceu uma solução praticável, mas calei-me. Guilherme estava a ficar nervoso. Saímos pelo portal setentrional e passámos através do cemitério, enquanto o vento sibilava com força, e pedi ao Senhor que não nos fizesse encontrar dois espectros a nós, que de almas penadas, naquela noite, na abadia não havia penúria. Chegamos às cavalariças e sentimos os cavalos cada vez mais inquietos por causa da fúria dos elementos. O portão principal da construção tinha, à altura do peito de um homem, um amplo gradeamento de metal, de onde se podia ver o interior. Entrevimos na obscuridade as silhuetas dos cavalos, reconheci Brunello porque era o primeiro à esquerda. À sua direita, o terceiro animal da fila levantou a cabeça sentindo a nossa presença e relinchou. Sorri: - Tertius equi - disse eu. - O quê? - perguntou Guilherme. - Nada, recordava-me do pobre Salvador. Queria fazer sabe-se lá que magia com aquele cavalo, e no seu latim designava-o como tertius equi. Que seria o u. - O u? - perguntou Guilherme, que tinha seguido o meu devaneio sem lhe prestar muita atenção. - Sim, porque tertius equi quereria dizer não o terceiro cavalo mas o terceiro do cavalo, e a terceira letra da palavra cavalo é o u. Mas é uma tolice... Guilherme olhou para mim, e no escuro pareceu-me distinguir-lhe o rosto alterado: - Deus te abençoe, Adso! - disse. - Mas decerto, suppositio materialis, o discurso assume-se de dicto e não de re... Que estúpido que eu sou! - Deu uma grande palmada na testa, com a mão aberta, de tal modo que se ouviu um estalo, e creio que se tenha magoado. - Meu rapaz, é a segunda vez hoje que pela tua boca fala a sabedoria, primeiro em sonhos e agora durante a vigília! Corre, corre à tua cela e traz a candeia, aliás, aquelas duas que temos escondidas. Não te deixes ver, e vem ter comigo depressa à igreja! Não faças perguntas, vai! Fui sem fazer perguntas. As lâmpadas estavam debaixo do meu enxergão, cheias de azeite, porque já tinha provido a alimentá-las. Tinha o fuzil no saio. Com os dois preciosos instrumentos no peito corri para a igreja. Guilherme estava sob o trípode e estava relendo o pergaminho com os apontamentos de Venancio. - Adso! - disse-me -, primum et septimum de quatuor não significa o primeiro e o sétimo dos quatro, mas do quatro, da palavra quatro! Ainda não compreendia, depois tive uma iluminação: - Super thronos viginti quatuor! A inscrição! O versículo! As palavras que estão gravadas sobre o espelho! - Vamos! - disse Guilherme -, talvez possamos ainda salvar uma vida. - De quem? - perguntei, enquanto ele estava já manobrando à volta das caveiras e abrindo a passagem para o ossário. - De um que não merece - disse. E estávamos já no túnel subterrâneo, com as candeias acesas, em direção à porta que conduzia à cozinha. Já disse que naquele ponto se empurrava uma porta de madeira e nos achávamos na cozinha por trás da chaminé, aos pés da escada de caracol que introduzia no scriptorium. E, precisamente quando empurrávamos a porta, ouvimos à nossa esquerda rumores surdos no muro. Vinham da parede ao lado da porta, sobre a qual terminava a fila dos nichos com as caveiras e os ossos. Naquele ponto, no lugar do último nicho, havia um pedaço de parede plena, de grandes blocos de pedra quadrados, com uma velha lápide ao centro, que tinha gravados monogramas quase apagados. As pancadas vinham, parecia, de trás da lápide, ou então de cima da lápide, em parte atrás da parede, em parte quase sobre a nossa cabeça. Se um acontecimento semelhante se tivesse produzido na primeira noite teria pensado imediatamente nos monges mortos. Mas agora estava pronto a esperar pior da parte dos monges vivos. - Quem será? - perguntei. Guilherme abriu a porta e saiu por trás da chaminé. As pancadas ouviam-se também ao longo da parede que costeava a escada de caracol, como se alguém estivesse prisioneiro no muro, ou melhor, na espessura daquela parede (verdadeiramente vasta) que se podia presumir que compreendia o muro interno da cozinha e o exterior do torreão meridional. - Está alguém fechado aqui dentro - disse Guilherme. - Sempre me tinha perguntado se não existia outro acesso ao finis Africae, neste Edifício tão cheio de passagens. Evidentemente que há; do ossário, antes de subir à cozinha, abre-se um troço de parede e sobe-se por uma escada paralela a esta, escondida no muro, desembocando diretamente na sala murada. - Mas quem está agora lá dentro? - A segunda pessoa. Uma está no finis Africae, outra procurou alcançá-la, mas a de cima deve ter bloqueado o mecanismo que regula ambas as entradas. Assim, o visitante foi apanhado na ratoeira. E deve agitar-se muito porque, imagino, para aquele tubo não passará muito ar. - E quem é? Salvemo-lo! - Quem é vê-lo-emos dentro em pouco. E, quanto a salvá-lo, poder-se-á fazê-lo apenas desbloqueando o mecanismo do alto, porque deste lado não conhecemos o segredo. Portanto subamos depressa. Assim fizemos, subimos ao scriptorium, e dali ao labirinto, e alcançamos em breve o torreão meridional. Tive de, por duas vezes, refrear o meu ímpeto, porque o vento que naquela noite penetrava pelas seteiras criava correntes que, insinuando-se por aquelas aberturas, percorriam as salas gemendo, soprando sobre as folhas espalhadas sobre as mesas, e tinha de proteger a chama com a mão. Em breve chegamos à sala do espelho, já preparados para o jogo deformante que nos esperava. Levantamos as lâmpadas e iluminamos os versículos que encimavam a moldura, Super thronos viginti quatuor... Agora o segredo estava esclarecido: a palavra quatuor tem sete letras, era preciso acionar sobre o q e o r. Pensei, excitado, fazê-lo eu: pousei rapidamente a lâmpada sobre a mesa no centro da sala, executei o gesto nervosamente, a chama foi lamber a encadernação de um livro que ali estava pousado. - Atenção, tolo! - gritou Guilherme, e com um sopro apagou a chama. - Queres pegar fogo à biblioteca? Desculpei-me e fiz por reacender a candeia. - Não importa - disse Guilherme -, basta a minha. Toma-a e dá-me luz, porque a inscrição é demasiado alta e tu não chegarias lá. Façamos depressa. - E se estivesse lá dentro alguém armado? - perguntei, enquanto Guilherme, quase às apalpadelas, procurava as letras fatais, erguendo-se na ponta dos pés, alto como era, para tocar o versículo apocalíptico. - Dá-me luz, pelo demônio, e não temas, Deus está conosco! - respondeu-me bastante incoerentemente. Os seus dedos estavam tocando no q de quatuor, e eu, que estava uns passos atrás, via melhor que ele aquilo que estava fazendo. Já disse que as letras dos versículos pareciam entalhadas ou gravadas no muro: evidentemente as da palavra quatuor eram constituídas por silhuetas de metal, por trás das quais estava encaixado e murado um prodigioso mecanismo. Porque, quando foi empurrado para a frente, o q fez ouvir como que um golpe seco, e o mesmo aconteceu quando Guilherme acionou o r. A moldura inteira do espelho teve como que um sobressalto, e a superfície vítrea saltou para trás. O espelho era uma porta, articulada do lado esquerdo. Guilherme inseriu a mão na abertura que se tinha criado entre o bordo direito e o muro e puxou para si. Chiando, a porta abriu-se para nós. Guilherme insinuou-se na abertura e eu deslizei atrás dele, elevando a candeia sobre a cabeça. Duas horas depois de completas, no fim do sexto dia, no coração da noite que dava início ao sétimo dia, tínhamos penetrado no finis Africae.